Solo déjate llevar
by Tatsunari
Summary: Amar era algo complicado. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que resultaba para Midorima el poder expresarse. Pero, dejarse llevar un poco no podía ser tan malo, ¿Verdad? [Desafío: 30 Días de tu OTP / MidoTaka / Fluffy! Yaoi.]
1. Tomándose de las manos

So~ Después de tanto hacer nada las ideas fluyen demasiado xD ... Así que, inicie con esto para aportar mi granito de arena en el Fandom que más me gusta~.

**Aclaraciones: **Este Fanfics está basado en el desafío _30 días de tu OTP_. El cual me anime de hacer y tratare de seguir hasta el final con una de las parejitas que más me gusta, Iesu~ this is Midorin & Kazu~.

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡Son completamente de _Tadatoshi Fujimaki! _Yo solo los tomo prestado para mi entretenimiento personal y de los que lleguen a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo déjate llevar.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Tomándose de las manos.**

Inquieto, Midorima no podía dejar de mirar cada diez segundos el camino por donde_ suponía _venía su compañero de equipo. Sintiéndose luego claramente avergonzado ante la actitud impaciente que estaba mostrando, lo cual era realmente absurdo. Acomodo mejor su bufanda para evitar el frío, y, nuevamente, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para ver la hora. No estaba seguro si Takao estaba llegando tan impuntual como siempre... o él se había adelantado a ese lugar demasiado temprano, -llevaba su media hora esperando.-

Se descartaba por la primera opción. No podía ser probable que él llegara más temprano de lo acordado, y tampoco podía ser que se encontrara impaciente por una simple, ¿cita?

_"No, esto NO ES una cita." _Se repitió mentalmente, encontrándose fastidiado _-y avergonzado_- por tal pensamiento. Era una salida normal, para ir por algunos objetos de la suerte y quizás, si tenían tiempo, tomar algún desvió en alguna cafetería. Una simple salida entre... ¿_amigos_?, ¿Por qué eso es lo que eran_ aun_, no?

El escolta no pudo evitar pensar en eso, y en que, tal vez, las cosas no eran así. De todos modos, no había pasado mucho desde que Takao se le había confesado. En ese entonces, no sabía si tomarlo en serio o como otra de las ocurrencias absurdas del menor. Y tampoco sabía como reaccionar ante aquello.

Solo tenía la idea de que, cuando el menor soltó aquello, una sensación extraña le había invadido. No se sintió molesto, y menos sintió asco al ver como su compañero tenía sentimientos románticos hacía él. Al contrario, se había sentido bien...

_¿Bien? _Eso era _-y es_- absurdo. No es como si correspondiera los sentimientos de Takao... o al menos, eso supone. Porque después de que Shintarou soltara un "_Esta bien_" ante esa confesión, las cosas se habían vuelto confusas dentro de su cabeza, y para el mismo Takao.

Si estaban saliendo o no era todo un misterio.

― ¡Shin-chan!― Midorima le dirigió la mirada, indiferente, como si nunca hubiera mostrado la impaciencia de hace unos minutos esperando su llegada. Takao suspiro una vez llego a su lado. ― ¿Acaso te hice esperar mucho?

― No.― Contesto, cuando en verdad era todo lo contrario.― Acabo de llegar.

― Oh, ya~. ― Estuvo aliviado al escucharlo, al menos, Midorima no iba a golpearlo por llegar unos minutos tarde.― Y, ¿A qué se debe la _cita_, Shin-chan?

Fastidio el moreno, el escolta inmediatamente observo como, muy a pesar del frío que estaba el clima, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder levemente. Frunció el ceño al ver la boba sonrisa que le dirigía Takao, mientras soltaba con burla lo _adorable que se veía._

― NO es una cita, Takao. ― Aclaró el mayor, aunque en el fondo, le parecía difícil negar lo que parecía ser cierto. ― Es solo una búsqueda del objeto de la suerte de hoy.―Añadió, para convencer tanto a Takao como a si mismo de como eran las cosas. ―Y con tu ojo de halcón tardare menos en encontrarlo.

Takao se quería reír ante aquella excusa. Porque eso es lo que era, una _pobre excusa_.

Había escuchado Oha-Asa esa mañana, _-tanto tiempo conviviendo con el peliverde le había llevado a tomar esa absurda costumbre- _y el objeto de la suerte de hoy era una bufanda, la que por cierto, Midorima acomodaba justo en esos momentos.

Así que, ¿Qué es lo que iban a buscar ahora exactamente? Kazunari no tenía idea.

Se alzo de hombros, comenzando a seguir al chico que ya iba un par de pasos por delante. Ya llevaban tiempo desde que se conocían y aún habían algunas cosas que Takao simplemente desconocía de Midorima. En eso, recordó la inesperada respuesta del escolta luego de su humillante declaración_ -puesto a que había sido algo 100% instantáneo e impulsivo, Kazunari aun se reprendía por actuar de esa manera tan poco inteligente.- _¿Ese _"Está bien" _significaba que le correspondía? ¿O qué lo que sentía por Shin-chan, simplemente,_ estaba bien_?

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Midorima se volteó extrañado. ― Estás menos ruidoso que de costumbre, no es normal en ti.

Takao arqueo las cejas, divertido. ― ¿Será que Shin-chan está preocupado por mi?, es muy lindo de tu parte pero no me pasa nada~ ― El escolta bufó soltando un '_¿Quien esta preocupado?' _causando las carcajadas de Takao. Se detuvo luego de unos minutos, le dolía el abdomen por culpa de las risas.― A decir verdad, estaba pensando...

― ¿Tú?, ¿Pensando? ― Cuestiono sarcástico Midorima, ganándose unas cuantas quejas del otro.

― Me preguntaba qué había entre nosotros...― No se esperaba a que le preguntaran eso, de hecho, él tampoco tenía una respuesta. Kazunari ladeo la cabeza con una risa _-que aparentaba ser- _despreocupada, mientras continuaba.― Yo ya dije que es lo que sentía, Shin-chan. Y aún no tengo una respuesta _clara_ por parte tuya.

Midorima pronto se dio cuenta de lo tonto que podía ser, y más tardo en darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el otro y que resultaba ser más obvio cada momento. Pero era difícil decirlo, nunca fue alguien expresivo y dudaba comenzar ahora. Su actitud de _tsundere_ no se lo permitía.

Se acomodo las gafas por inercia, avanzando donde Takao permanecía de pie, quieto, apretando los puños y esperando una respuesta positiva o negativa por parte del escolta, pero Shintarou solo se acercó, en silencio.

_"Si no puedes con palabras, demuéstralo con acciones." _Era algo que Oha-Asa había recomendando esa mañana para los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer, y era hora de que Midorima hiciera algo al respecto basándose en esas palabras.

Trato de esconder la vergüenza bajo la prenda de su cuello, mientras buscaba con su mano el contacto de la mano de Takao. Fue un leve roce y el más bajo estaba a punto de alejarla, _-más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa- _cuando Midorima alargo sus dedos vendados para entrelazarlos con los del moreno.

Era una cálida muestra de afecto que Kazunari, sencillamente, no se esperaba. Había visto un millón de veces como las parejas se paseaban tomados de las manos de esa manera, e incluso, se había visto a si mismo en sueños pasear así con su novia. _-aunque claro, esos sueños fueron antes de conocer a Shin-chan.- _

Pero que Midorima lo hiciera no era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, a decir verdad esperaba que le gritase, e incluso que le ignorara el resto del año, pero que sostuviera su mano, tan tiernamente, era un detalle que lograba que Takao se avergonzara demasiado.

― Shin-chan, qué est-

― Puedes interpretarlo como quieras, Takao. ― Desvió la mirada a cualquier punto de la acera _-para que no notara lo apenado que estaba-, _yapretando un poco la fría mano del moreno, calentándola en el proceso, añadió. ― No es difícil suponer cual es mi respuesta.

Jalo del brazo del moreno para comenzar a caminar, está vez, uno al lado del otro, con sus manos unidas, balanceándose entre ellos mientras avanzaban.

Takao tenía una sonrisa plasmada en toda la cara. Aunque no fuera con palabras, sabía que no podía esperar tener una respuesta más clara que esa.

* * *

><p>Bien, <em>¿Qué se supone debería decir ahora? <em>xD~ Si les gusto dejen _Reviews, _les agradecería.  
>El reto lo haré a mi manera, por eso, actualizare cada dos o tres días de todas maneras, un~.<p> 


	2. Acurrucarse Acariciar

Oh~ No saben lo mucho que me gustan los reviews _-seh, típico de lo que dicen todos los que escriben, pero, ¿Qué mas cierto que eso? xD-_  
>Hacen a una criatura feliz~. Se les agradece un montón. *inserten corazón so ghai here.*<p>

**Advertencias: **Bueno, quedar mas que advertidos que el contenido de este Fanfics tiene demasiado -_y horrible_- OoC. _-Es algo inevitable, pero trato de no salirme tanto.-_

**PING, PONG~ PANG, PONG~  
><strong>*_inserte voz de Tattsun, pls. (?)_*  
><em>Enjoy~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>2. Acurrucarse  Acariciar.**

Sabía que era una exageración de su parte, pero realmente se sentía morir en ese mismo lugar. No soportaba las piernas, ni tampoco el dolor de sus brazos después de esa ardua e infernal practica. Era como si hubiera estado corriendo por su vida durante todo el día, como si estuviera escapando de algún apocalipsis de zombies armados o algo así... no, realmente era así. Con la diferencia, de que no era un apocalipsis ni nada por el estilo, se trataba sencillamente de las tan acostumbradas prácticas, pero esta vez bastante más intensa. Y que los zombies armados solo eran su sempai Miyaji y Kimura lanzando balones _-y piñas, de alguna manera el entrenador acepto eso_- a diestra y siniestra.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse rápidamente, el cansancio le bajo como era de esperar y no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse un minuto más despierto. Fue por eso que, cuando se fijo en lo cómoda que parecía ser la banca de los vestuarios, sencillamente no pudo evitar dar un bostezo y recostarse en ella. Ya escucharía los reclamos de sus compañeros cuando estuviera animado de nuevo.

**-/0 0 0\-**

Midorima no pudo evitar sentirse cansado terminada esas practicas, incluso la idea de quedarse un poco más -_como solía hacerlo-_ se le hacía un suicidio. El entrenador se había encargado de drenar hasta lo último de energía de sus cuerpos y sus sempais parecieron más felices por la oportunidad de aprovecharse aun más de los de primer año ese día. _-y parte de los últimos días que tendrían ahora, pronto los de tercer año tendrían que partir.-_

― ¿Dónde esta Takao?

― Debió adelantarse a los vestuarios. ― Vocifero Otsubo, recogiendo los balones dispersos, Miyaji a su lado frunció el entre cejo reclamando lo vago que era su kouhai al irse sin ayudar. ― Puedes ir con él, Midorima. Ya han tenido mucho por hoy.

Shintarou asintió, en silencio fue retirándose con prisa bien disimulada, antes de que un nuevo balón volara en su dirección junto con las quejas del rubio del equipo. Miyaji se irritaba y enfadaba tan rápido que era mejor no quedarse con él mucho tiempo. Admiraba al chico de Rakuzan que salía _-hace no mucho_- con Kiyoshi.

― Takao.― Llamo Midorima una vez entro al cuarto, nadie respondió.

El pelinegro dormía a pierna suelta en medio del vestuario. Parecía estar muy cómodo a pesar de lo dura e incomoda que parecía ser la banca, parte de sus piernas colgaban, por lo que trataba de acurrucarse lo más posible.

Una sonrisa ladeada, que desapareció inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la mueca, cambiando esa efímera sonrisa por un chasquido. No podía estar sonriendo solo por ver a su... por ver a Takao dormir tan tranquilamente.

_"Una lastima que no sea así cuando esta despierto."_

Le gustaba la tranquilidad. Por lo que solía irritarse muy a menudo cuando Takao estaba despierto, ya que este siempre se encontraba fastidiándolo con distintas cosas y hablándole de temas que realmente no eran nada importantes. Pero lo soportaba, y él mismo se preguntaba por qué no lo había mandado a la mierda desde el principio...

Quizás, porque muy en el fondo, le_ gustaba _su compañía. _-Era un buen esclavo de todos modos...-_

Lo dejo dormir un poco más, se notaba lo exhausto que había quedado. Tanto el capitán como Miyaji se habían encargado de no desperdiciar ninguna gota de energía que mostraba Takao, de las cuales por cierto tenía demasiada.

Se dirigió a las duchas para poder limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo, esperando que cuando volviera al lugar sus sempais no hubieran llegado todavía y el moreno continuara durmiendo.

Y no por nada Oha-Asa dijo que tenía el primer lugar ese día. Lo hizo tan rápido que parecía no había pasado el tiempo, Takao continuaba en la misma posición incomoda pero tranquila en el banquillo, la única notoria diferencia era que un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura de su boca. Parecía un niño disfrutando de algún sueño feliz.

― Aunque en realidad, tiene la mentalidad peor que de un niño-nodayo.

Acomodo sus gafas cuando una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente, aunque fuera algo vergonzosa y que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido con Takao despierto. Pero ahora que estaba durmiendo y sus sempais no parecían volver hasta después de terminar de ordenar y limpiar bien todo, había que aprovechar...

Se sentó en el único hueco desocupado del banquillo, mientras que el cuerpo de Kazunari ocupaba todo el otro largo. Se acerco a donde el otro reposaba su cabeza, y, con la delicadeza que nunca demuestra y tampoco mostraría, sostuvo la cabeza del moreno, levantándola para acomodarla en su regazo y que usara esto como una almohada. Una idea bastante bochornosa para si mismo, pero que era inevitable no querer aprovecharla.

― Si estas despierto, Takao, juro que te matare. ― Lanzo un gruñido y espero alguna risita o mueca que le indicara que el menor estaba despierto. Pero no pasaba nada. Aun así, para asegurarse de que lo estaba comenzó a picar su mejilla, cada vez más fuerte.

Nada. Takao tenía el sueño pesado y eso era una ventaja para lo que quería hacer Midorima.

Entonces, alzo su brazo lentamente y lo poso en los cabellos negros de Takao, comenzando con una leve caricia en su cabeza, como aquellas que una madre les da a sus pequeños dormilones. Mientras una parte de Shintarou se moría de la vergüenza y se repetía lo patético que era al hacer esas cosas con Takao, otra agradecía, muy en el fondo, poder dar esas leves demostraciones de cariño que no podía dar cuando el otro estaba despierto. -_y tampoco es como si planeara hacerlo.-_

Takao se acurruco más en aquel banquillo que se había vuelto extremadamente cómodo de la nada, con la leve sensación de que alguien jugaba con sus cabellos y acariciaba su rostro de vez en cuando. Y también escuchaba a lo lejos, como alguien avergonzado susurraba pequeñas maldiciones en contra de si mismo.

* * *

><p>Lo que me gusta de este desafió, es la cantidad de<em> cosas tiernas<em> que hay para poder imaginarse, un.  
>Y con el MidoTaka la cosa gusta más~. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	3. Viendo una película

_¡Y vamos con el tercer día de este desafió, un!_

**Advertencias: **El ya mencionado -_y odiado_- _OoC. _Este capitulo contiene un _Oc_, quien vendría hacer la hermana menor de Midorima a la cual llamo; _Yuu_ Midorima.-_Se me ocurrió después de ver Sekaiichi.- _También se hace referencia a cierta película animada. _-No sabía que película elegir así que escogí esta.-_

**Reviews: **_-Respuesta a aquellos quienes no puedo responder por Inbox y no pude contestar antes~.-_

**Monica; **El amor al MidoTaka es algo que compartimos. También es mi OTP, es demasiado cannon como para no amarla~. ¡Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar Review!

**Yan Yan; **El que me digas que no has encontrado OoC me ha hecho chillar de la felicidad. _-so, literalmente- _Es valioso para alguien que siempre se calienta la cabeza esperando que los personajes no actúen tan fuera de si~. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar Review~!

**Fujimy; **MidoTaka, Banzai! (?) ¿Te gusta como escribo? My Jashin, ahora si lloro... _-inserte risa amorfa aquí, pls.(?)- _ Yo nunca estoy conforme con lo que escribo, pero siempre aprecio cuando me lo dicen, realmente siento que el esfuerzo que le pongo a estas cosas valen la pena. -_oksha, me pongo dramática_- Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y dejar un Review~

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Viendo una película.<strong>

― Entonces, ¿A qué se debe tan bonita invitación al palacio del Ace-sama?

El tono burlón que expresaba el moreno era innegable. Las ganas de fastidiar a quien caminaba a su lado siempre estaban presentes y no iba a desaprovechar el buen humor que parecía tener Midorima ese día. Aun tenían un largo trayecto hacía la casa del escolta, pero, agradecía enormemente que no le hiciera arrastrar la carreta por esa ocasión, ya bastante tenía con las practicas.

Shintarou a su lado dio un ligero resoplido, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de Takao. ― Ya te lo dije, tonto. Yo no soy quien te esta invitando.― Dijo, mientras que con su mano libre _-con la otra cargaba con su ítem de la suerte del día; una tortuga-, _ajustaba sus gafas.― Se trata de mi hermana.― añadió. ― Es _ella_ quien me insistió en traerte.

Takao se llevo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.― Oh~ ― Soltó, con sorpresa poco disimulada. Que la hermanita de Midorima le invitara era un lindo detalle que siempre se encargaba de agradecer.― ¡Al fin veré a mi pequeña futura esposa~!

Con emoción continuó caminando, sin darse cuenta de la repentina pausa que su acompañante hizo. Extrañado, se giró. Solo para encontrarse con la no muy agradable sorpresa de que, Midorima le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que parecía querer matarlo hay mismo. Kazunari podía asegurar que, en ese momento, Shin-chan parecía irradiar un aura oscura y sanguinaria. Aquel pensamiento le hizo retroceder.

― ¡Shin-chan era una broma!, ¡Una broma! ― Se apresuro a decir, con una risa nerviosa.― Diablos, deja de mirarme como si fueras a matarme... No hay que ser tan sobre protector...

― No lo soy. ― Aseguro el mayor, lanzando un leve bufido continuando con su camino.― Solo quiero asegurarme de que no la toques.

― Y eso no es ser-

― No digas estupideces, Takao.― El menor solo suspiro. "_Este hombre no tiene remedio."_

_**-/0 0 0\-**_

Para Takao, no importaba cuantas veces estuviera frente a la entrada de esa casa, siempre se sorprendía de lo endemoniadamente grande que era. _El palacio del Ace, _el jardín de esta era como 3 veces su casa completa, y por dentro era aun más inmensa, aun así Midorima insistía en que su casa no era tan grande.

Sabía que la familia del peliverde era gente con dinero, y por eso le extrañaba que no hubieran sirvientas por la casa, sobre todo cuando los padres de este nunca estaban ella. _"No necesitamos gente molesta paseándose por la casa, puedo encargarme solo." _Había dicho Midorima, aunque lo dudaba. Por muy orgulloso y bueno en baloncesto que fuera Midorima, era incapaz de cocinar algo instantáneo. Y no, no creía estar exagerando. Aun recordaba aquella ocasión donde el _bento_ que había preparado parecía de todo menos comestible, pero admitía, que era original -_a su manera_- aquel almuerzo, arroz negro y una bolsa de plástico bien escondida _-¿Como llego ahí? es algo que Shintarou considera un misterio-_, aunque eso no era ni de cerca, algo comestible _-Tuvo que insistir que comiera de su almuerzo antes de que muriera intoxicado.-_

― ¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras parado como idiota? ― Pregunto Midorima desde el umbral, esperando a que su invitado al menos se dignara a entrar.

― Perdón por la intromisión~.

Solo se giro un momento para dejar los zapatos en la entrada, y cuando se volteo segundos después ya tenía un pequeño cuerpo encima. La niña se encargaba de apretujar al halcón, reclamándole por haber tardado tanto a su _cita_. Takao sonreía gustoso aceptando el abrazo de la menor, mientras que Shintarou solo veía la escena queriendo separar a su hermana de lo que, suponía, le pertenecía y alejar a ese pelinegro idiota de su inocente hermana.

― Ansiaba verte Kazu-nii― murmuro, con un tierno sonrojo extendiéndose en sus pálidas mejillas.― Pensé que me habías dejado para irte a "jugar" con mi hermano... ― replico, inflando los mofletes.

― Shin-chan es muy aburrido~. ¡Prefiero venir a jugar con la pequeña Yuu!

― Eres... un esposo fiel...― Dijo, apretando mas el cuerpo del chico que tanto parecía gustarle, para disgusto de Midorima. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a su hermano, y en una mueca de total burla le enseño la lengua, irritándolo aún más de lo que ya parecía por estar soportando tal escena en la entrada de su hogar.

― Yuu, Ya esta bien, deja de hostigar a Takao.

― No te pongas celoso, hermano.― bufó la menor, cambiando el abrazo para sostenerle la mano de su invitado.― Vamos a ver una película. Mi hermano me dijo que era el objeto de la suerte para Escorpión hoy.

― ¿Es así? ― Takao sonrió divertido, la pequeña asintió un poco avergonzada mientras sentía el apretón de manos por parte de su _' futuro esposo'. _― Pero, la verdad es que teniendo a Yuu-chan conmigo no necesito un objeto de la suerte, ¡porque siento que estando con Yuu tengo toda la suerte del mundo!

Las orejas de la pequeña se habían vuelto rojas como si de un tomate maduro se tratara, hasta parecía salir humos de su pequeña cabeza. Yuu soltó la mano del más grande dando un torpe titubeo antes de retirarse a tropezones y aguantándose chillidos que amenazaban con salir. Midorima le dirigió la mirada con las cejas arqueadas.

― ¿Qué ahora te crees un conquistador?― menciono, ajustando sus gafas dándole la espalda.

Takao se alzo de hombros, dando una carcajada.― Te equivocas Shin-chan, soy un caballero~.

**-/0 0 0\-**

― Entonces, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Yuu se acomodo mejor en el sofá, exigiendo con la mirada a que Kazunari se acomodara junto a ella, cosa que no le pudo negar, esa pequeña era su consentida al igual que su pequeña hermana, simplemente no podía negarse a las criaturas tan adorables como ellas.

― Es una película que me recomendaron.― menciono, mientras que el mayor de los Midorima se encargaba de colocar el CD en el reproductor.― Trata de una mujer que fue brutalmente asesinada, por un asesino serial...― Takao se quedo en blanco. _¿Qué tipo de películas veían los niños ahora?_ ― Y su hijo, el cual era discapacitado, por cosas de la vida se vio secuestrado. Su padre tiene que buscar al secuestrador por miles de kilómetros con una mujer con discapacidades mentales...

El escolta no pudo negar que, sin duda, la película se escuchaba interesante. Se acomodo en el espacioso sofá con los otros dos, para disgusto de la chica justo al lado de su invitado. Chasqueo la lengua y dio una queja muda de la desconsideración de su hermano. _"¿Por qué no te vas a estudiar y nos dejas solos por un rato?" _lastima que aquel reclamo no llegara telepáticamente al mayor.

― Y... ¿Cómo es que se llama la película? ― Pregunto curioso el moreno, la chica se alzo de hombros en lo que tomaba el control para darle _play_ al vídeo.

― "_Buscando a Nemo_."

Kazunari suspiro aliviado, "_solo es una película de peces..." _ Había estado imaginando lo peor después de tan feo _summary_. Pero, era curioso. Midorima parecía aun interesado, le sorprendía que ese tsundere nunca hubiera visto esa película infantil antes, o bueno, tratándose de Midorima aun no se sabe que cosas esperar.

Comenzaron a ver la película normalmente, Takao evitando totalmente hacer comentarios estúpidos para no joder el ambiente, le asustaba la tensión que se estaba creando y lo interesados que estaban los hermanos viendo fijamente la pantalla. El moreno no pudo evitar pensar lo divertido que era ver a Shin-chan disfrutando de una reproducción dirigida para los infantes. Era lindo, de alguna manera. También no pudo evitar fijarse que parecían una familia. El pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco y sonriera nerviosamente.

― ¿De qué te ríes?

― Eh... ― Kazunari estaba tentado a decirlo, _"Es que así parecemos una familia Shin-chan~" _― Me estaba riendo de... ¿_Sancho_?― aun así se contuvo, y soltó la primera estupidez que pudo procesar su cabeza en unos segundos.

― Se llama Nemo. ― Reclamaron los dos hermanos, esta vez, el moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

Fue a mitad de la película donde decidieron hacer una pausa, para disgusto de Takao quien ya estaba comenzando a sentir lastima por los peces protagonistas que aun no llegaban a _Sidney _a encontrar al enano perdido. Yuu se había rendido al sueño minutos atrás, obligando a Shintarou a llevarla a su habitación y recostarla. Aunque podía haberla dejado dormir en el mismo sofá, pero simplemente no pudo evitar molestarse al pensar que su hermana aprovecharía tal oportunidad para recostarse en el regazo de Takao. Cosa que no permitiría. _-si estaba comportándose como un hermano celoso, o novio celoso, era todo un dilema.-_

― Eres todo un sobre protector Shin-chan~.― replico con una risa al verlo regresar. El escolta solo murmuro un "C_állate, Takao."_ -_sin negar algo esta vez-_ Y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. ― Shin-chan...

― Hm...

― ¿Puedo recostarme en tu hombro?

Para Shintarou aquella idea no sonaba para nada desagradable. ― Haz lo que quieras, Takao.

Ante tal afirmación el moreno apoyo su cabeza inmediatamente en el hombro del mas alto. Ya estando cómodos continuaron viendo aquella filmación tan estúpidamente entretenida. Para ambos, la situación era realmente agradable.

― Hay que hacer esto más seguido, Shin-chan~.

Midorima simplemente recostó su cabeza sobre la de Takao, en una muda afirmación.

* * *

><p>No pude evitar <em>basarme<em> en una imagen para escribir esto~. ¡Y de nuevo el capitulo esta endemoniadamente cargado de Fluffy!  
>También no pude evitar lo de la hermana de Shin-chan. Siempre me la eh imaginado como una pequeña media obsesionada con Kazu, o como una chica toda seria con su <em>Fujoshi<em> interna, dibujando viñetas o doujinshis de su hermano y Takao. xD  
>Y no sé que más decir. Solo que quedan aun 27 días de este desafío~ <em>-más Fluffy maldishión<em>~. Y espero, les haya gustado.


	4. En una cita

_¡Is Fluffy Time! _So,Vamos con el 4° día de este pequeño desafío. Realmente muchas gracias por leer esta cosa y también para quienes dejan sus Reviews~.

**Advertencias: **Insisto con el _OoC_ en los personajes -_sobre todo en Midorima_-. Un intento de cita _-este es uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora.-_

_Enjoy Ladys~_

* * *

><p><strong>4. En una cita.<strong>

_"Es hora de dar el siguiente paso..."_

No sabía muy bien la razón del por qué ese pensamiento le había estado atormentando desde hace tantos días, pero suponía, que debía hacerle caso a aquel subconsciente que parecía saber lo que quería. Ya era un paso aceptar que lo que tenía con Takao desde hace unas cuantas semanas era una relación. No esa de amigos, era algo mas profundo, lo cual se negaba a llamar noviazgo por lo patético y cursi que sonaba. Pero eso es lo que eran, un par de enamorados que se ocultaban del mundo.

_"El siguiente paso..."_

Midorima aun se preguntaba que demonios debía hacer ahora. Su falta de experiencia era notoria al ver su falta de ideas. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba _-o eso creía que era, porque si eso no era amor entonces que Oha-Asa le diga lo que era- _y no lo quería echar a perder por culpa de su inexperiencia.

_"Siguiente paso..." _

Es ahora cuando se cuestionaba por décima vez ese día, ¿Cuál demonios se supone que era el siguiente paso? ¡Ya se habían tomado de la mano!, aunque aquello no lo repetían muy a menudo, el maldito cambio climático le quito la excusa perfecta para sostenerle la mano al mas bajo. También, le había acariciado una vez, aunque solo fuera su cabello y parte de su rostro, y ademas eso... era un secreto. Por último, no hace muchos días habían descubierto una nueva actividad juntos viendo una peculiar película animada. Takao parecía bastante cómodo junto a él, y Midorima no podía negar que le resultaba agradable. Pero ya era hora de hacer otra cosa. Y Takao no ayudaba con ideas.

_"No te fuerces Shin-chan. Estoy conforme con que aceptaras salir conmigo~."_

Había dicho, para frustración del escolta. Y es que no le parecía que el fastidioso chico que conocía desde que entro a Shuutoku se conformara con tan poco, no cuando él se estaba quemando la cabeza pensando en que hacer. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en la cómoda junto a su cama. Shintaro se giro sobre la silla donde permanecía sentado, frente al escritorio con un montón de deberes que no había hecho. El tono familiar que se escuchaba del aparato le hacía identificar fácilmente de quien se trataba.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― No es bueno amargarse tan temprano, Midorima~ ― Comento juguetón al otro lado de la linea. ― ¿Te apetece hacer algo mañana?

¿Mañana? Midorima se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento.

_"Hora de dar el siguiente paso..."_

_¿Una cita?, _esa idea no sonaba tan mal ahora.

**/0 0 0\**

_"Y el último lugar lo toma... ¡Escorpión!, ¡Es una pena! Sera mejor que te abstengas de salir de casa hoy, los accidentes pueden ocurrir en cualquier parte. Tu objeto de la suerte son unas vendas. ¡Procura llevarlas en todo momento para atraer la buena suerte! ... Ahora Leo-"_

No pudo evitar suspirar después de escuchar el programa de Oha-Asa esa mañana. Si bien cáncer estaba en el primer lugar no le parecía apropiado salir ahora, no cuando aquella salida sería con un escorpión con mala fortuna. Aun era temprano y era posible cancelar la cita con Takao, no quería arriesgarse a salir y que un carro les pasase por encima en su primera salida como _algo mas que amigos_.

Tomo el móvil para hacer la llamada, quizás y Takao aun no se levantaba, pues el chico tenía la costumbre de despertarse tarde los sagrados fines de semana. El primer tono, aun no contestaba. Bien, no debía alterarse tan rápido. El segundo tono, el tercero... Midorima ya se estaba rindiendo cuando marco el séptimo tono.

_"El número que usted marca se encuentra fuera de servicio..."_

Iba a tratar otra vez cuando el insistente toque de timbre le obligo a dirigirse a la entrada. Suponía de quien se trataba por lo que, resignado, simplemente tomo el aparato y un poco de dinero para guardarlos en su bolsillo. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo problemático que iba a ser esta cita.

― ¡Shin-chan! ― Saludo Takao, con emoción poco disimulada al ver al serio peliverde. "_Se ve bien..." _pensó, divertido al imaginarse a su Shin-chan divagando cual chica frente a un armario preguntándose que colocarse ese día, _-aunque él no negaría que tuvo el mismo problema.- _A pesar de lo simple que parecía su vestimenta, Takao aseguraba que ese hombre de 1.95 irradiaba innegable sensualidad.― ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo para decidirte que vestir, Shin-chan?

― ¿Ese no sería tu caso, Takao? ― Arqueo las cejas en lo que el menor simplemente se encogía de hombros, restando le importancia al hecho de verse descubierto. Takao no se veía para nada mal, su estilo que parecía de _rebelde juvenil _iba acorde a él, y Midorima no iba a negar que el chico tenía buen gusto.― ¿Qué le paso a tu teléfono?

― Me lo he cargado esta mañana... junto con la ventana.― El escolta le miro como si preguntara _"¿Qué demonios hiciste?"_, el base dio un suspiro mientras que con una de sus manos despeinaba sus cabellos.― Lo pise sin darme cuenta cuando me desperté, y cuando trate de arreglarlo simplemente, ¡CRASH! rompió mi ventana de la nada.

― Que estupidez. ― Una diminuta sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante la gracia que le causaba el relato, aquel gesto lo oculto con un ligero ajuste de sus lentes.

― Tu fuiste el que pregunto~.― Un quejido infantil que hizo mantener la sonrisa del otro. ― Y... ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una cita, Shin-chan?

Y justamente, Shintaro se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿A donde se supone que debían ir?

**/0 0 0\**

― ¿Una cafetería? ― Pregunto divertido, mientras miraba a Midorima a su lado, quien parecía ignorarlo mientras se acercaba al establecimiento. _"¿Es en serio?" _― ¿No es demasiado_ normal _viniendo de ti, Shin-chan?

― ¡Si no quieres no entres! ― Declaró el mayor en lo que entraba al local.

A Takao le pareció que lo había ofendido, de cierta manera, Midorima estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para darle en el gusto y él debería estar agradecido por ese detalle. Suspiro, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado. Entro a la agradable cafetería que Shintaro había elegido, apresurándose, no sería que por tardar unos minutos el Tsundere escolta pensara que lo había abandonado en su primera cita.

― Tardaste demasiado...

― Lo siento, es que aun no acabo de creérmelo Shin-chan~.

― ¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar? ― Pregunto una chica del establecimiento, con un traje de mesera y con una libreta en mano para anotar la orden de los chicos. Midorima seguía observando el folleto con los diferentes aperitivos que servían.

― ¡Ah! ― Con sorpresa, Kazunari apunto a la chica que parecía indiferente, la castaña se volvió a verlo confundida para luego expresar la misma sorpresa que tenía el moreno. ― ¿Usted es... la entrenadora de Seirin, no?

― Son los de Shuutoku... Midorima-kun y Takao-kun. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ― Una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de Riko, curiosa ante tal encuentro con los chicos de primer año. ― ¿Los otros también están por aquí?, ¿Una salida de equipo?

― Solo somos nosotros dos~ ― Aclaró el menor para extrañeza de la mayor, con una sonrisa Takao añadió -_para vergüenza de Midorima_- ― A decir verdad... estamos en una cita~.

― ¿Eh? _¿Una... cita? _― La libreta que sostenía Aida cayo de sus manos, y un sonrojo se expandía por su rostro de solo imaginarse alguna situación con ambos clientes_. "Que adorables..." -lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica era todo un misterio.- _El escolta de Shuutoku mantenía su rostro oculto tras el folleto de la cafetería tras la vergonzosa declaración de su acompañante.

― Takao, deja de decir cosas innecesarias.― Kazunari soltó una pequeña disculpa sin sentirlo realmente.

― Y, ¿Qué hace la entrenadora de Seirin en este lugar? ― La joven dio un torpe salto en su lugar, y saliendo de su ensoñación recogió la libreta donde anotaba los pedidos junto con el lápiz que había dejado caer.

― Trabajo de medio tiempo~ Es una manera de obtener recursos para el club, después de que Kagami-kun rompió los dos aros de la cancha...― La entrenadora sonrió, aunque mantenía su ceño fruncido y parecía emanar un aura de querer matar al mencionado pelirrojo.

― Wah~ como siempre, Kagami es tan apasionado con el juego, ¿Verdad, Shin-chan? ― El simple _"No me interesa"_ que respondió Midorima divirtió a la castaña, parecía molesto por alguna razón después de que mencionara a Kagami, no, para Riko parecía que el fastidio de Midorima se debía a la emoción que había notado en el base al mencionar al de Seirin, como si estuviera... _celoso._

― Interesante...― murmuro Aida con una ligera sonrisa, ya tendría algo interesante que contar a su equipo mañana en el entrenamiento. ― Venga, díganme que es lo que van a ordenar~

― A mi dame lo mismo que a Shin-chan~ ― El de ojos de halcón se levanto haciendo señas de que solo iba al baño, el escolta asintió mientras que en un movimiento ajustaba sus lentes.

― Entonces, ¿qué vas a ordenar...?

― Solo una tarta de frutas y un café...― Espero que anotara, manteniéndose en silencio, desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados fingiendo parecer indiferente cuando añadió ― Y a Takao, un pastel... de chocolate...

Riko pareció derretirse hay mismo, nunca había visto actuar de esa manera a Midorima y eso sería una gran anécdota que contar a los chicos -_aunque si le creían o no era un dilema-._ Cuando termino de anotar solo le dirigió una mirada al quien era el prodigioso lanzador y simplemente le guiño el ojo, como diciéndole "_Buena suerte." _Shintaro solo chasqueo la lengua, ignorando lo abochornado que se sentía.

Ahora... solo esperaba que Takao no se tardara tanto en el baño.

― ...

Cuando Aida regreso con los pedidos de los chicos Takao aun no se aparecía. Midorima simplemente soltó un bufido en lo que, obligado, se paraba para ir a buscar a su _cita_, ignorando completamente los pequeños chillidos que parecía emitir la entrenadora.

Frente a la puerta de los servicios, Shintaro solo comenzó a dar variados golpes contra la puerta, conteniendo la fuerza para no llamar la atención. No quería parecer un desesperado por entrar al servicio.

― Lo siento...― Dijeron desde adentro. ― La puerta no quiere abrir.

― ¿Takao? ― Tenía que suponerlo _-realmente se había olvidado de que era un mal día para los escorpión como Takao- _ ― Debí haberlo imaginado...

― Ah, eres tu Shin-chan~.

― Iré a buscar a alguien...

Estuvo a punto de ser una hora perdida tratando de sacar al desafortunado escorpión del lugar de servicios. Tuvieron que ordenar café nuevamente para poder disfrutar, ya que el anterior al enfriarse no tendría el mismo gusto, pero para suerte de Midorima no tendría que pagar por este, los de la misma cafetería habían decidido en darles aquel pedido gratis por el mal rato que había pasado el moreno encerrado.

― Al menos no perdimos nada... ― Takao aliviado de poder salir, simplemente se sentó en su lugar, olvidando el mal rato que había pasado. Midorima imito la acción del moreno, sentándose frente a él.― Oh~ Esto es un lindo detalle...

Unas carcajadas por parte de Takao quien entre apenado y divertido le pedía al chico que sacara una foto a aquello que era tan lindo detalle, _-si no fuera porque su móvil había muerto esa mañana, ya se hubiera encargado de hacer modelar aquel postre desde muchos __ángulos_- El escolta se encargaba de observar con un claro tic en una de sus cejas aquel pastel de chocolate que había ordenado para el moreno, el cual en la parte superior, adornado con crema pastelera reposaba un lindo corazón con las iniciales "_M.S & T.K"_ en el centro.

El único pensamiento de Shintaro en ese momento fue que, definitivamente, haría pagar a la entrenadora de Seirin cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

**/0 0 0\**

― ¡¿Dónde vamos ahora Shin-chan?!

Era difícil no mostrarse emocionado, sobre todo para alguien como Takao. Después de salir de la cafetería, le sorprendió la invitación de Shin-chan en hacer algunas compras, no, lo más raro fue que el mismo Shin-chan le había comprado algunas cosas, _-claramente, tampoco podía aprovecharse de la amabilidad y buen humor del Ace-sama, por lo que de igual manera se encargo de regalarle algunas cosillas que se encontraba, aunque debido a su mala suerte, mas de una termino rota-. _Aun tenían la tarde completa para disfrutar de aquella peculiar primera cita.

― Haces demasiado ruido, tonto.― Una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro del prodigioso tirador. No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, y la emoción que demostraba el moreno era contagiosa de cierta manera.― ¿A qué lugar quieres ir?

― ¿Eh?, ¿Es enserio?

Parecía que ese día nunca iba a parar de sorprenderse, fue la leve sorpresa lo que le obligo a parar en esos momentos, cosa de la que se arrepintió cuando el claro ruido de un auto acelerando se hacía cada vez más y más cerca. Había olvidado completamente que se encontraba en medio de la calle.

El grito y pánico de la multitud, los insultos nerviosos del conductor de aquel vehículo que había estado a punto de impactar con alguien y las pequeñas maldiciones y los quejidos involuntarios que salían de la boca de Takao mientras se sobaba parte de su lastimada cabecita. Aun le costaba asimilar la situación, pero según podía ver parecía que estaba a punto de verse envuelto en un accidente, _-pero el dolor de su cabeza le decía que aun así tuvo un leve accidente.-_

― ¡¿Acaso eres un tonto-idiota, Bakao?! ― Las personas de su alrededor se callaron de repente y la única voz furiosa que le maldecía un millón de veces era la de Midorima. En un acto inconsciente, el mayor simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe en su, de por si, adolorida cabeza, haciéndole soltar un chillido mientra se quejaba en sollozos, _como le dolía la jodida cabeza y Midorima iba y le encestaba un buen golpe._

― Tch, eso dolió, _Midorima_...― bufó, mientras trataba de levantarse, de la nada había comenzado a sentirse mareado. Las personas se fueron retirando, algunas aliviadas de que no haya pasado nada malo y otras que parecían aburridas por no haber presenciado un accidente.― Aunque, supongo que... gracias por el empujón...

― ¿Supones?, ¿Qué acaso el golpe mato tu última neurona, Takao? ― Oh, aquello le había ofendido bastante, no importaba que le hubiera salvado la vida, con su inteligencia no se metía. Iba a quejarse cuando sintió que el otro le jalaba hacía la acera.

― ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo?

El escolta alzo una ceja al escuchar un resoplido por parte del base. ― No sería mala idea. ― Contestó, y dejando las bolsas que se había encargado de recoger minutos antes en la acera, comenzó a desatar las vendas de su mano izquierda, Takao solo se dedico a observar esperando que solo fuera una broma y no lo golpearía enserio... es decir, demonios, ¡un golpe de ese maldito hombre le dejaría _K.O_!

― O-oye... Shin-chan, no iras enserio... ¿no?

― Yo nunca bromeo. Si no te has dado cuenta aun no tengo sentido del humor...― Terminó de quitar esas vendas de sus manos, dando un paso al frente que hizo a Takao retroceder dos, se estaba colocando nervioso ante la idea de ser golpeado por el chico con quien suponía era su pareja. ― Quédate quieto, Takao.

― ¡¿Como diablos quieres que me quede quieto?! ― Chilló, estaba a punto de salir corriendo por su inocente vida, no podía ser que después de salvarlo de ser arroyado por un auto su Shin-chan quiera matarlo, de hecho eso era muy absurdo.

― Maldición, dije que te quedes quieto.― con su brazo derecho evito cualquier huida del menor, aferrándolo a que se quedara en su lugar, aun a pesar de los quejidos y pataleos que daba, Midorima no cedía y su fuerza tan abrumadora le hizo recordar a Takao que no tenía escapatoria. Se quedo tranquilo, murmurando un "_haz lo que quieras Shin-chan"_ que facilito las cosas. ― Dame tu mano...

Kazunari cerro los ojos en lo que alzaba la mano que el otro había señalado, abrumado con la idea de que Shintaro lo lanzaría, _porque si_, ese hombre parecía capaz de hacerlo. Pero aún no sentía el impacto contra el suelo de la acera, ni tampoco un puñetazo en su -_perfecta_- cara, solo sentía como el escolta tomaba su mano y la inspeccionaba, pronto sintió que algo la mojaba. Abrió los ojos extrañado al sentir como ahora su mano mojada era secada con algo, ¿Acaso eso facilitaría el golpe? Eso era estúpido. Curioso, decidió preguntar.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Shin-chan?

― No preguntes cosas que son obvias.― Kazunari no pudo evitar murmurar; "_si fuera tan obvio no preguntaría..." _De pronto, vio reflejada cierta preocupación que no solía ver a menudo en el hombre peliverde, luego se fijo en aquello que estaba haciendo, con tanto esmero. ― ¿No te duele?

Takao negó, con los mofletes sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada. Y él que pensaba que Shin-chan lo mandaría a volar, cuando realmente estaba tratando de ayudarle con una fea herida que se había hecho al ser empujado. Chasqueó la lengua, no era normal en el sentirse apenado por las acciones de su Shin-chan -_normalmente, era él quien se encargaba de hacerlo sentir avergonzado-_ pero, habían ocasiones donde realmente sentía que se derretía por los pequeños detalles de este.

Una vez terminó de secar la mano de Takao, comenzó a vendarla, procurando no pasarla a llevar la herida que lucía dolorosa. Una vez acabo, simplemente le dio la espalda para recoger la botella de agua que había usado y botarla en algún contenedor de basura. El pequeño se quedo con la mirada perdida en su mano vendada sintiendo que los humos le salían de su cabeza, "_Siempre... saca su lado Dere cuando no estoy preparado..."_

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― Preguntó, con las bolsas de las compras las cuales sostenía en una de sus manos y esperaba aun la respuesta de Takao, quien mudo permanecía en su ensoñación. ― Oye, Bakao.

― Eh... ah, si. Podemos ir al... ¿Zoológico?

― Me niego.― contestó rápidamente, en lo que el otro reclamaba infantilmente.― Con tu mala suerte, no me gustaría ir al zoológico, quizás y te confundan con un _mono... _no, mejor dicho un halcón que ha escapado de su jaula.

― Sabes, tu argumento era innecesario, Shin-chan...― Dijo, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra dando unos pasos para quedar al lado del escolta. ― Entonces... ¿Qué tal un parque de diversiones?

― No, los juegos dejarían de funcionar si te subes.

― Maldición, ¿Y?, entonces... ― Pareció pensar un poco, no tenía muchas ideas de donde se debe ir en una cita... y tampoco sabía donde podía ir alguien con tan mala fortuna como él.― ¿Podemos ir a jugar Basket?

Midorima negó. ― Tienes tu mano lastimada, no seas impertinente.― El moreno se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía ideas. ― Vamos a casa...

― ¿Eh? Pero Shin-chan...

― En una cita... no es importante el lugar, Takao.― Acomodo sus gafas en un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, alzando la mano luego en señal para que el otro la sostuviera, cosa que capto y entrelazo sus dedos con los del mas grande. La calle estaba vacía por lo que no era para preocuparse el caminar así. ― Simplemente pasemos el tiempo juntos...

Una leve carcajada que le hizo fruncir el ceño, no podía evitarlo, esa risa nerviosa que soltaba cuando se sentía apenado era algo involuntario como lo era el gesto del mayor para acomodarse las gafas.

― Tu lado Dere... es realmente impresionante, Shin-chan~

― Cállate Takao.

* * *

><p>Siento que debo mejorar la manera en la que escribo~ <em>¿Sugerencias, consejos? <em>  
>Escribí esta cosa cuando escuchaba la discográfica de Oldcodex~ Así que hubieron escenas, que se me hicieron inevitables no imaginarlas con la respectiva voz de los personajes. Fue divertido~ Jo, y ya tengo listo el siguiente.~<p> 


	5. Besandose

Acabo de volver, después de estar pidiendo dulces aún a pesar de mi edad, y ahora estoy realmente agotada~. Pero _well,_ aquí dejo el capitulo que supuestamente iba a dejar ayer. *inserte corazón ghai here*

**Advertencias: **TakaMido / MidoTaka. _-aunque, obviamente más este último.- _El mencionado OoC. _-Ahora más notorio...-_

**Reviews: **_-De aquellos que no pude contestar por Inbox.-_

_**Fujimy:** _Midorima es la zanahoria que todos amamos, jo~. xD Sisis~ Takao tiene su talento para ser cantante _-Yo desde que vi el NG Shuu se me hacía inevitable no verlo cantando, un- ¡_Muchas gracias por tus Reviews! Saluditos~.

**Monica: **OMJ! _-Oh My Jashin!- _Necesitamos un trasplante de corazón D: (?) _-oksha- _¡Me alegra de que te gustara! De verdad.~ Si Shin-chan conociera a la hermanita de Kazunari sería todo un caos. Me alegra de que sigas esta historia~ ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un Review~! Saluditos.

**Meli: **Oh, no te preocupes por no dejar un comentario~ A decir verdad yo no soy de las que dejan Review... _-más que nada porque me extiendo demasiado- _Me alegra de que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

_So, enjoy Ladys.~_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Besándose.<strong>

La distancia entre ellos se acorto ligeramente. Una suave carcajada que inundo aquel cuarto donde solo ellos estaban, en un acercamiento intimo y poco propio de ellos. El movimiento que realizo para ajustar sus gafas fue tan elegante como siempre, pero, esta vez, para el pequeño espectador parecía ser un gesto extremadamente sensual. Se aferro al cuello del mas alto, aun a pesar de los gruñidos que parecían desconformes, como si aquel acercamiento realmente le desagradara, pero que por el contrario, su cuerpo inconsciente buscaba mas cercanía ante aquella insinuaciones por parte del menor.

Le estaba siguiendo el juego. Y Takao no parecía descontento.

― Estás más atrevido que de costumbre, Takao.― Un suave susurro que pareció emanar cierta sensualidad _-o quizás, solo era la imaginación del divertido base, quien demostraba no querer separarse.- _Aun a pesar de su cercanía, Takao decidió en acortarla un _poquito más_. Alzándose de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro del hombre apegado a él, aunque su escasees de estatura solo le permitió alcanzar el mentón, en el cual dio un ligero roce con sus labios.

El carmín que se expandió por los pómulos del prodigioso tirador de Shuutoku se le hizo, sin duda, encantador. Midorima no podía sentirse más avergonzado, no era común que Takao se comportara así, _-pero cuando una idea se metía a la cabeza del base, era bastante difícil que se la quitara de la cabeza.-_ pero, suponía que su actitud se debía a lo poco que habían llegado estos días, su único avance había sido un par de días en su _cita,_ que realmente, no llego a ser cita.

Por eso, apenas habían quedado vació los vestuarios después de las practicas del día, se aferro a ese chico, a pesar de las quejas que el escolta daba, Kazunari se negaba a querer soltarlo. Aquella mañana había decidido obtener _un beso_, aunque fuera uno pequeño por parte del escolta. Con eso se conformaría.

― Pues~ Tengo ganas de hacer algo atrevido Shin-chan... ― A pesar del tono cantarín con lo que había dicho eso, podía demostrar que, estaba hablando en serio. Las ganas de lograr un pequeño avance, sólo_ algo más _en aquella relación que avanzaba lenta, le habían dominado esta vez.

Shintaro bajo el rostro, solo un poco, dejando así que la respiración del mas bajo llegara como un ligero roce sobre su rostro, el cual aseguraba mantenía sonrojado por la cercanía. Pero, tenía que admitir que, él también se sentía con ganas de experimentar, sentía la curiosidad de que se sentiría besar a Takao. Pensamientos absurdos llenaban su mente, preguntando se _"¿Qué sabor tendrán sus labios?" _Pensamientos que nunca imagino llegarle a dar importancia.

Las manos del moreno se aferraron a aquel rostro, logrando que Midorima se encorvara un poco, logrando que estuviera a su altura. La boca en una fina línea y su ceño fruncido. Una nueva carcajada con tinte burlesco resonó nuevamente.

― ¿A qué le tienes miedo Shin-chan? ― Pregunto, en lo que pasaba la punta de su lengua por sus labios resecos, en una nueva insinuación. Se acercó ligeramente a su oído, susurrando con burla un _"No voy a comerte" _que hizo sonreír al contrario _-por muy raro que esto fuera.- _La distancia entre ellos seguía siendo casi nula, y realmente parecía difícil saber quien cedería primero, ambos deseaban lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

― ¿Miedo?, No digas tonterías, Takao... ― Su nombre lo había pronunciado de manera lenta, profunda, Takao sentía que se fundía en ese miso lugar. Estaba a punto de ceder, no había nada que se lo impidiese. Su cercanía era escasa, sus narices se tocaban y podían sentir la suave respiración del otro, como una cálida briza que los envolvía.

― No seas tímido Shin-chan~ ― Midorima tomo con sus manos el rostro del menor. La sonrisa de Takao se expandió, dejando salir un tono juguetón. ― No puedo creer que el Ace-sama le tenga miedo a un simple toque de labios...

Fue un empujón involuntario, lo que hizo que chocara contra los casilleros del cuarto. Iba a reclamar debido al golpe innecesario que le habían dado a su espalda, pero el quejido quedo ahogado en su garganta. Takao supo de inmediato que había sido su victoria. Y Shintaro tarde se dio cuenta que había caído ante el juego de quien poseía el ojo de halcón.

Los labios de Midorima se presionaban contra los suyos, en un toque infantil, pero que le resultaba agradable, gentil e increíblemente dulce y eso era algo que a pesar de ser nuevo para Kazunari, le estaba gustando... _y mucho. _Por mucho que alardeara de haber tenido algo con muchas chicas, esté había sido su primer beso... y suponía que el de Shintaro también.

Con sus manos aun sosteniendo el rostro del mas grande, Kazunari solo se acerco más a él, presionando con mas fuerza sus bocas y, en un simple acto de parecer atrevió, Takao mordió el labio inferior del mas alto.

Iba a separarse, dejar escapar una pequeña burla y continuar con aquellos besos, suaves e infantiles. Pero bien sabe que el escolta es caprichoso y tampoco dejaba ir una jugada. Takao había comenzado con eso, por lo que ahora sencillamente se _aguantaba. _Imitando el acto del menor, mordió su labio inferior, en un gesto para nada suave que Takao estaba a punto de reclamar. La queja no llego a formularse. Apenas abrió ligeramente su boca el escolta había aprovechado, y se había apoderado completamente de su cavidad. Sus mofletes se sonrojaron con violencia y sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Impresionar a Kazunari era de las pocas cosas que Midorima siempre lograba.

_"Su... lengua está..."_

El aire se estaba haciendo necesario, pero para Midorima aquellas caricias que estaban propinándose -_por muy cursi que sonara-_ eran aún más necesarias que llenar sus pulmones. No podía separarse, no cuando es que habían estado deseando esto desde hace mucho y no cuando al fin había descubierto el adictivo sabor de su... novio, _-realmente, aun le costaba decirlo.- _Podía haber fantaseado muchas veces con su sabor, si, pero la realidad es mejor. Labios dulce ácidos que simplemente terminaron por fascinarlo.

Sus lenguas seguían enredándose, pero el aire hacía de las suyas como una necesidad inevitable. Fue Midorima quien puso una reducida distancia para volver a llenar sus pulmones. Takao respiraba, demasiado agitado, su rostro demasiado sonrojado le hacía lucir adorable, de alguna manera.

Midorima ajusto sus gafas, las cuales habían caído levemente, aun mantenía las manos sobre las mejillas ardiente del mas bajo y, podía asegurar que el estaba en el mismo estado.

― ¿Y?, ¿Te sigue pareciendo un simple toque de labios, tonto?

El escolta mantuvo una sonrisa de esas tan malditamente egocéntricas que le encantaban. El agarre que había aflojado volvió a sostenerlo con fuerza, logrando unir sus labios en un nuevo toque que ambos disfrutaban.

Era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera.

Y Takao no podía conformarse con un solo beso después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Está cosa no pudo ser más Fluffy porque daban diabetes. (?)<br>_Apenas y me demore con este capitulo xD la idea la tenía pensada desde que había comenzado con el tema del desafío.  
>Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan tenido una tenebrosa noche de <span>H<span>alloween. _-o algo así.-_


	6. Usando la ropa del otro

Oh My Jashin! Siento que moriré feliz al ver tanto bello _Review_ que ustedes se toman la molestia en dejar~.

**Advertencias: **Bueno, lo normal. El inevitable -_y odiado_- OoC. OC de la hermana pequeña de Midorima. Capitulo hecho sin demasiadas ideas e inspiración pero igual de Fluffy~.

**Re- Reviews:**

**Yan Yan- **¡MidoTaka is life! Jo~ Me alegra que te haya gustado la cita de estos dos, a decir verdad iban a ver más accidentes~ Pero estar medio-matando a Takao se me hizo muy cruel, y hubiera terminado con un Shin-chan teniendo ataques de nervio por cada vez que lo salvara xD So, mejor así. Muchas gracias por leer~.

**Ina- **¡Nueva lectora!~ _-Lanza un confeti-_ Ah, me alegra de que te gustaran los anteriores capítulos~ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar Review!

**Monica- **Oh~ ¡No llores Lady!~ Muchas gracias por leer~

**Fujimy- **Takao lo hace a propósito, como Shin-chan es fácil de provocar casi siempre sale ganando, aunque se lleve algunas sorpresitas de camino xD ¡Gracias a ti por leer esta cosa y comentar!

_Enjoy People~ *inserte corazones so ghai*_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Usando la ropa del otro.<strong>

_"¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir... Kazu-nii?"_

Esa había sido la dulce invitación de la pequeña Yuu. Era tarde, Takao debía irse luego antes de que el cielo terminara de teñirse de negro, dando paso a la fría noche y a los típicos delincuentes que aprovechaban de la oscuridad para cometer sus malos actos. Yuu no mostró su preocupación, pero insistía en que debía ceder a su invitación y quedarse con ellos esa noche. Después de todo, sus padres no estaban en casa y no regresarían hasta el próximo fin de semana. No veía cual era el problema.

― Quédate a dormir... Kazu-nii.― Volvió a insistir, inflando lo mofletes y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sus manos estaban aferradas al uniforme del base de Shuutoku.― Pu... puedes dormir... conmigo si quieres, Kazu-nii.

― No quiero ser una molestia, Yuu-chan~ ― Acaricio suave y tiernamente la cabeza de la menor, quien se aferraba más al cuerpo del azabache con la cabeza baja, insistiendo.

Yuu iba a reclamar _"¡No eres una molestia!" _cuando la voz de su hermano interrumpió por detrás.― Ya eres bastante molesto de por si.― El base soltó una carcajada ante lo directo que resultaba para decir algunas cosas, "_Así te gusto, Shin-chan~"_ respondió en broma, el mayor de los Midorima chasqueo la lengua, dándole la espalda, avergonzado.― De todas maneras, déjate de tonterías con Yuu y hazle caso.

La menor simplemente asintió, dándole la razón, _"Es la primera cosa inteligente que ha dicho mi hermano" _pensó la chica, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio que su '_futuro esposo' _terminaba de acceder a su petición.

― ¿Shin-chan se está preocupando por mi?, ¿Qué acaso estás enfermo? ― Soltó una carcajada en lo que volvía a entrar a la sala principal, siguiendo al par de hermanos.

― ¿Preocupado por ti? ― Shintaro alzó una ceja. ― No digas estupideces, Takao.― Dijo, acomodando sus gafas en un simple movimiento con sus dedos vendados.― Estoy preocupado por la carreta, con la mala fortuna de escorpión de hoy seguro y te la roban. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, tonto.

_"Pero Escorpión está en segundo lugar hoy..." _Aún así, Yuu no dijo nada.― Deberías llamar a tu casa, Kazu-nii― sugirió la menor, señalando a uno de los pasillos que habían tras la puerta de la sala.― Hay un teléfono hay, puedes usarlo si gustas.

Takao agradeció el gesto y se retiro para poder dar aviso a su madre, no quería preocuparle y tampoco que se enfadara con él. Yuu espero a que atravesara la puerta para tomar el bolso de quien era su invitado, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación.

― ¿Adonde crees que vas? ― Cuestiono Shintaro con el ceño fruncido levemente, era imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana menor. ― Para que quede claro, Takao no dormirá en tu cuarto.

La menor inflo los mofletes, en un adorable puchero que sabía no tenía sentido hacer con el tosco de su hermano. ― Entonces, tampoco puede dormir contigo. ― Declaró la menor, dejando la mochila de Takao donde antes se encontraba. ― No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta, hermano.― Se cruzo de brazos.― Puedo notar la pasión que hay entre ustedes...

― ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

― Estoy tratando de decir... que su tensión sexual es demasiado notoria...― Bufó la pequeña desviando la mirada, un poco molesta ante lo lento que resultaba ser su hermano. El mayor solo tenía cara de que no se creía lo que estaba escuchando_, ¿demasiado notoria...? _no, lo que le impresionaba es que, nunca espero, que su hermana, quien tan solo era _cuatro años_ menor, lo notara a simple vista. ― Pero no creas que te dejare vía libre. ¡Aki-chan y yo no te dejaremos, hermano!

Y sin decir algo más la menor se retiro, dejando bien en claro a Shintaro que, quizás, su pequeña hermana no era tan inocente como pensaba.

**/0 0 0\**

Kazunari aun se preguntaba por qué demonios no le habían dejado dormir en el cuarto de las visitas. Ahora Midorima acomodaba el _futon_ donde dormiría esa noche su improvisado invitado, aun a pesar de las replicas del menor quien decía poder dormir cómodamente en el sofá de la sala.

― Sigo sin entender muy bien por qué la habitación de Shin-chan...

― Puedes ir a dormir afuera si tanto te molesta.

El base negó, no tenía sentido seguir con esa absurda discusión, solo lograría que lo sacaran a patadas de esa casa, haciéndolo dormir en la carreta que tenía estacionada afuera. La sola idea le hizo pensar que era mejor comportarse y dejar de darle motivos al escolta para que lo sacara de su casa.

― ¿Puedo usar tu baño? ― Preguntó, se le hacía divertida la idea de que Shintaro tuviera baño propio en su habitación _-y los miles de pensamientos para nada sanos que Takao tenía sobre las ventajas de esto-_, la cual de por si ya era bastante grande y ordenada. Realmente, no había punto de comparación entre su habitación y la del base.

Midorima asintió sin dirigir la mirada.

_"Es estúpidamente grande... " _Suspiró, todo en esa maldita casa era grande _-incluyendo al hombre de lentes que vivía en ella-_. Pero no tenía sentido quedarse pensando mucho sobre eso, solo eran gente con dinero, que gustaba de darse sus cuantos lujos y listo. De todas formas, el había pedido el baño para cambiarse, o esa era la idea. Pero recordó enseguida que no traía nada para hacerlo, había aceptado quedarse aun a pesar de no tener mas que su uniforme de la escuela. Con una de sus manos despeino sus cabellos, mientras se decidía por dormir simplemente con la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Fue entonces que gracias a su excelente vista, se fijo que a su alrededor cierta prenda rojiza resaltaba demasiado, encontrándose esta encima de uno de los tantos muebles que habían en aquel cuarto. Takao se alzo de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona expandiéndose sobre su rostro, una prenda bien doblada de Shin-chan, definitivamente, eso sería mejor que desordenar su uniforme.

Cuando salio del cuarto de baño Midorima no estaba en la habitación, pero el _futon_ donde dormiría estaba preparado y extendido sobre el amplio suelo. No pudo evitar lanzarse encima ante lo cómodo que se veía, dando un bostezo en el proceso.

― Algo... huele bien... ― Murmuró ante el aroma que se impregnaba en su nariz en esos momentos. Suponía que era el olor a lavanda de aquellas sabanas tendidas sobre su improvisada cama, pero se le hacía estúpidamente familiar. Arrugo la nariz levemente en lo que apoyaba su rostro contra la almohada, ahora entendía de donde provenía aquel aroma tan agradable.― Ah~ era la camisa de Shin-chan... ... vaya tonterías en las que me fijo...

Soltó una risita mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente. Estaba actuando como esas adolescentes enamoradas en la casa del chico que le gusta _-aunque, viéndolo como estaba la situación, así era la cosa-._ Se sentía patético y eso de alguna manera le causaba gracia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió unos minutos después, no se molesto en ver quien era, después de todo era la habitación de Shin-chan y él estaba demasiado apenado como para siquiera levantar la mirada.

― ¿Ahora eres un exhibicionista?― Preguntó con notorio sarcasmo en su voz y con las cejas levemente alzadas ante la vista que le daba el indecente de su compañero. La cual no era tan mala, debía admitir -_pero claro que no lo admitiría en voz alta_-. Ver a Takao usando una de sus prendas _-que le quedaban demasiado grandes cabe decir_- y simplemente en ropa interior, era extrañamente una vista agradable.

― ¿Shin-chan, ya te vas a dormir? ― Alzó la vista un poco, se sentía adormilado ahora. Midorima había apagado la luz y el cuarto estaba bastante oscuro como para ver algo.

― Es obvio, mañana tenemos clases.― Contestó, dando un resoplido mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, quitándose las gafas mientras las dejaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Takao dio una carcajada, estando con ese_ tsundere_ había olvidado completamente que mañana nuevamente debía ir a clases.

― Tu también duérmete.

― Oh~ ¿No vas a darle un_ besito de buenas noches a tu novio~_? ― Fastidió, hubiera sido divertido ver la expresión de Midorima en esos momentos, aunque a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba el cuarto, Takao podía asegurar que el rostro del escolta se encontraba adorablemente abochornado.

Una risa divertida y un "_Buenas noches Shin-chan"_ que quedo en el aire. No pasaron ni unos cuantos segundos cuando Takao pudo sentir que, a tientas, Midorima parecía buscar algo en el suelo. Iba a levantarse, prender la luz para que ayudara a iluminar y facilitar la búsqueda del mayor, pero por otro lado, le divertía la idea de ver al escolta de su equipo entre tropezones, tratando de guiarse alzando sus brazos para evitar chocar con algo, mientras a paso lento pero cuidadoso, llegaba a donde el menor ya se encontraba recostado.

― Vas a terminar chocando con algo Shin-chan~.

Midorima entonces alzo la vista, identificando mas o menos de donde provenía la voz del mas bajo. Kazunari trataba de ahogar algunas carcajadas, sin entender demasiado que demonios estaba haciendo Shintaro. Entonces, pareció que algo hizo _click_ dentro de su cabeza. Fue un toque que no duro mucho, una leve presión sobre sus labios, demasiado suave y siendo raro de Midorima, extrañamente gentil. Sintió un leve gruñido de la persona frente a él mientras esta se alejaba nuevamente. Takao aun trataba de procesar aquel cálido contacto que había pasado hace unos segundos.

― Ahora si, duérmete, Bakao.

Takao pensó que eso, ya era demasiado. Maldición, el rostro lo sentía demasiado acalorado y el corazón no le paraba de latir con exagerada prisa. El base simplemente dio un rápido_ "Buenas noches"_ para recostarse dándole la espalda al mayor, aun un tanto anonado por la situación anterior. Cubriéndose por sobre la cabeza trataba de controlar los malditos latidos, realmente, como odiaba no estar bien preparado para aquellos momentos.

_"Vas a terminar matándome con esos detalles tan lindos, Shin-chan"_

**/0 0 0\**

― ¡Oye, Takao!, ¿Qué acaso esa no es la ropa de Midorima?

El balón resbalo de sus manos mientras sentía una gota de sudor frío recorrer desde su frente hasta su mejilla. El rechinido de los tenis de baloncesto se detuvieron y la mayoría de los chicos del gimnasio quedaron en silencio, prestando atención a la peculiar conversación que el rubio mantenía ahora con el chico de primer año. Midorima también se detuvo a mitad de uno de sus -_absurdos y largos_- tiros, sintiendo como la mirada de algunos chicos pasaban de ver al base a mirarlo a él con clara sospecha.

Una risa nerviosa por parte del mas bajo, Miyaji aun se mantenía atento, con ambas manos en sus caderas esperando a que Kazunari hablara, con las cejas ligeramente alzadas volvió a cuestionar.

― ¿Y?

Takao iba a responder, pero la mano del escolta había tapado su boca, impidiéndoselo completamente, Midorima sabía que cualquier cosa que respondiera Kazunari terminaría por mal interpretarse y él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar rumores _-no del todo falsos-_ sobre él y Takao. Con un _"Tengo que hablar con este idiota" _se retiraron, Shintaro jalando del más bajo quien simplemente se quejaba ante lo bruto que le resultaba el escolta al arrastrarlo.

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios del equipo, sin delicadezas -_aunque realmente nunca la mostraba-_ empujo al base dentro, quien entre tropezones trataba de no caer de cara al suelo. Shintaro entró detrás del, asegurando la puerta del cuarto para evitar que alguien entrara.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Shin-chan? ― Preguntó una vez mantuvo ligeramente el equilibrio, con el ceño medio fruncido y con el rostro mostrando su confusión, Midorima nuevamente parecía tener un humor de perros y él ni siquiera le había fastidiado o algo, así que, ¿¡Por qué demonios le trataba tan bruto!?

― ¿Qué haces con mi ropa, Takao?

El base simplemente se alzo de hombros, dándole la espalda. ― Estaba en mi bolso, me di cuenta cuando nos cambiábamos hace un rato.

― ¿Y por qué demonios te la pusiste?

― ¿Hubieras preferido que practicara desnudo, Shin-chan~? ― Comentó con clara burla logrando que el mayor desviara la mirada, abochornado, alegando en un murmullo_ "Yo no dije eso, tonto." _― ¡Solo bromeaba, Shin-chan!

― De todas maneras, ¿Qué hacía mi ropa en tu bolso, Takao?

El más bajo negó con la cabeza, porque sinceramente, no tenía idea. Estaba seguro que traía sus ropas de las practicas esa mañana antes de salir de la casa de Shintaro, pero cuando se estaba cambiando con los otros del equipo resulto ser que sus vestimentas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, y como remplazo, solo tenía las ropas del escolta, que por cierto, le quedaban demasiado grande. -las tiras que debían mantenerse sobre sus hombros resbalaban demasiado seguido, obligando a Takao a detenerse para arreglarlas interrumpiendo sus practicas.-

― Como sea, ve a cambiarte.― Lanzó un bufido en lo que acomodaba sus gafas, el base solo se le quedo mirando, extrañado y con una cara de _"Tienes que estar bromeando." _― No creas que te dejare practicar usando mi ropa. Sudas y apestas demasiado en los entrenamientos, Bakao.

― Ayer no te quejaste tanto cuando me puse tu ropa para dormir, Shin-chan~ ― Le recordó en una queja infantil. Midorima desvió la mirada hacía los casilleros que parecían ser lo mas interesante en esos momentos.

― Ayer fue diferente. ― Takao soltó una risotada.― Deja de tontear y cámbiate luego, Takao.

La orden de Midorima solo recibió un largo "_Siiii~" _de respuesta. Con un leve sentimiento de alivió, se dirigió a una de las bancas esperando que Takao se terminase de cambiar. Realmente, no le molestaba que Kazunari usara su ropa, incluso el hecho de ver como estas le quedaban grandes le hacían lucir estúpidamente adorable _-Shintaro no lo admitiría, el hecho de que pensara que ese idiota podía llegar a ser un hombre adorable, era otro secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.- _Pero Midorima se molesta fácilmente, y eso es algo que todo el mundo que lo conoce se da cuenta, solo que esta vez resulto ser simplemente más observador que el chico de ojos de halcón, por eso se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían a Takao durante el entrenamiento cada vez que este se detenía para arreglar aquella camiseta.

Y no es que estuviera celoso, ¡que va!, tampoco estaba molesto por eso. Simplemente, que le pareció que Takao estaba llamando demasiado la atención utilizando sus vestimentas y le irrito el que no se haya dado cuenta.

Y aquello era motivo suficiente para abandonar las practicas de ese día y soportar el posible mal carácter de sus Sempais al otro día.

* * *

><p>Sugerencias e ideas son bien recibidas~. Sobre todo porque el capitulo que se viene ahora, me está dando serios problemas...~ D:<p>

So, espero que les haya gustado. _-Porque a mi, este capitulo al menos, sigue sin convencerme.-_


	7. Haciendo Cosplay

Siento la tardanza de esté capitulo. Pero no tenía muchas ideas, y las pocas que tenía ya habían sido usadas para uno de los tantos Fanfics de estos que tengo escritos, así que ni modo. Agradezco a quienes me dieron la idea de poner a alguien celoso, hizo que al menos, pudiera tener una situación en mi cabeza~.

**Adv. **Ligera mención a _Sebastian Michaelis_. OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-Reviews.<strong>

**Ina.- **Bueno, ¿Y a quien no le gustaría tal vista? Haha~ Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero, también que te agrade esta cosa~. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Monica.- **My Jashin! ¡Te juro que no lo hago a propósito! Jo~ ¡Gracias por leer Moni!

**Moly.- **Asdasd Celos~. Por alguna razón siempre me veo a Takao cuidando que nadie se acerque demasiado a su Shin-chan, el único que puede estar pegado como lapa a ese Tsundere es él. Y, joder, gracias por la a idea~ ¡Saludos!

**Fujimy.- **A mi siempre me ha gustado ver a Shin-chan cuidando de lo suyo, supongo que era inevitable~. Oh, Seh. Imaginarse a Takao en pocas prendas es muy asdasdf _*inserte risa amorfa* ¡_Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>7. Haciendo Cosplay<strong>

La sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos era tan grande, como también, resultaba ser estúpidamente desagradable para su persona. Kazunari jamás habría imaginado una escena tal como aquella que se estaba dando a cabo en su respectivo salón de clases. Podía ver claramente como sus compañeras se amontonaban al rededor de alguien, quien, entre tanta chica chillona resultaba difícil de ver, pero para Takao y su inesperada buena vista, no fue muy difícil identificar a la persona a la que las chicas _-muy a su disgusto-_ se encargaban de acosar.

_"Eres increíblemente popular, Shin-chan" _Pensó, con una risa burlona en el rostro, pero con mal disimulada molestia. Para el diez de Shuutoku resultaba un tanto complicado contener la rabia al ver al escolta -_el cual también, era su pareja_- ser rodeado por tanta chica con las hormonas alborotadas. Midorima estaba llamando demasiado la atención y al base no le parecía agradable la situación.

Si, admitía sentirse celoso. Y es que _nunca_ le ha gustado tanta muestra de afecto a aquello que por consecuencia, le pertenecía, así era desde pequeño y dudaba mucho cambiar ahora _-mas teniendo en cuenta al hombre que tenía y al montón de chicas que parecían dispuestas a todo por el peliverde-. _Takao frunció el ceño al ver como algunas se apegaban innecesariamente al escolta.

― ¡Midorima-kun realmente te vez genial haciendo _Cosplay_! ― Chilló una, Takao estaba de acuerdo con aquello, aunque realmente Midorima siempre se veía bien, de alguna manera. Pero odiaba la idea de que ahora todas se dieran cuenta de lo _perfecto_ que podía llegar a ser Midorima.

Y es que el festival escolar se acercaba, parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina y todos se encontraban alterados por aquello. Aunque a él no le importaba demasiado, a decir verdad solo participaba en la organización del evento porque sus actividades del Club se vieron canceladas_, -motivo por el cual se vio obligado a ayudar a su clase-._ Y como era de esperarse de las ingeniosas y _frikis_ ideas de su representante de clase, la temática que escogieron fue la de un _Cafe Cosplay_. Dónde los pervertidos podrían disfrutar de un buen café caliente y de una vista agradable bajo las faldas de las chicas. La idea había sido aceptada sin reclamos, obviamente, por la mayoría de los hombres.

Solo bastaba con ver a ese montón de feromonas chillando en el salón, deseando tener _algo_ con aquel hombre que rodeaban, para ver que la idea era más que deleitosa para muchas. Midorima se ajusto las gafas en gesto casual -_resultando para aquellas chicas extremadamente provocador- _causando más de un grito chillón y fastidioso en aquellas mujeres. Podía decir que a más de una se le estaban mojando las bragas con ver a Shintaro, y Takao se estaba molestando -_aun más-_ por la indiferencia del otro ante aquello.

Resulto que durante la prueba de vestuario, había cierto _Cosplay_ llamativo que fue escogido para el escolta. No sabía mucho de esos temas de _Manga o Anime, _pero sabía que aquel personaje del que obligaron a Midorima disfrazarse resultaba ser bastante popular entre las jóvenes. Lo reconocía por haberlo visto algunas veces cuando se paseaba por Akihabara con su hermana, ella misma también le había comentado sobre ese tal "_Sebastian" _del que parecían estar todas muy enamoradas.

Para Takao, parecía como si todos hubieran realizado un pacto con satanás, aliándose en su contra.

― ¡Shintarou-kun, por favor sácate una foto conmigo!

― ¡Oh~! Shin-kun haciendo de _Sebastian_~ ¡Dios, cásate conmigo! ― Chilló otra desvergonzada, comentarios similares se escuchaban entre el montón. Takao se fastidió, demasiada confianza con su Shin-chan no le estaba agradando.

― Mido-chan ¡Por favor sal conmigo! ― Comentó una. Y entre tantos comentarios orgasmicos de sus alborotadas compañeras, Kazunari soltó un ligero e inaudible gruñido. Ya había soportado demasiado los comentarios de sus molestas _amigas. _Midorima tampoco parecía querer hacer algo para salir de aquel circulo que se había hecho a su alrededor, aceptando los halagos sin hacer comentario alguno y eso, tampoco le estaba gustando al base de su equipo.

Kazunari estaba celoso. Y eso era algo tan estúpidamente obvio que ni siquiera dudaría en aceptarlo.

― ¡Lo siento señoritas~ Pero este chico _'Mayordomo' _tiene trabajo que hacer!― Alzó la voz, haciéndose paso entre aquel tumulto de jóvenes para llegar al tsundere escolta, el cual, dentro de su arrogante cabeza, agradecía que Takao se apareciera.

Entre quejidos y chillidos desconformes de aquellas, a quienes consideraba como un par de animales en celo, el base simplemente salió del salón, dando un bufido de fastidio y arrastrando al más alto, aun a pesar de los comentarios y quejas de este.

**/0 0 0\**

― ¿Se puede saber que te sucede ahora? ― Preguntó Midorima con las cejas alzadas, demostrando en su voz lo confundido que se encontraba.

Había sido arrastrado durante largos minutos, sin ningún comentario por parte del mas bajo quien parecía ignorarlo y de alguna manera, molesto. Takao ante la pregunta simplemente se alzó de hombros, girando hacía uno de los vacíos pasillos y entrando a la primera puerta que se le atravesó, cerrándola una vez dentro. Los baños no eran un buen lugar para quedarse mucho tiempo, pero al menos servirían hasta que las hormonas de esas adolescentes se calmaran un poco.

El diez ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. ― ¿Acaso preferías quedarte con todas esas chicas, Shin-chan?

Lo celoso que estaba no podía ser más obvio. Incluso Midorima con su mala vista, pudo ver aquella demostración de celos tan clara del menor, causándole gracia al ver lo desconfiado que resultaba ser su pareja... o algo así.

― No veo motivo para que estés celoso, Takao.― Declaró con burla el peliverde, acomodando sus gafas para ocultar aquella sonrisa mal disimulada que se había formado en su rostro, mueca que para el de ojos de halcón, no paso desapercibida.

― Que va, Shin-chan~ ― Dijo, con una sonrisa divertida extendiéndose por su rostro. Acortando ligeramente aquella distancia de solo unos pasos que lo separaba del mayor, quedando frente a él. Se alzo de puntas tomando el cuello del traje del escolta, acomodándolo para quitar aquellas arrugas que se habían formado ante el tumulto.― Es solo que tanto alboroto de seguro arruinaba tu traje, Shin-chan~ ― Añadió con divertido sarcasmo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Midorima se encorvo un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro, y dio un leve bufido en lo que su ceño se fruncía.

― Tus excusas apestan, Bakao.

Kazunari soltó una carcajada que inundo el lugar donde permanecían. Acercándose a su rostro, el menor simplemente dio un roce sobre sus labios, y de inmediato se alejo un poco para agregar, con una risa divertida.

― Tus excusas son mucho peores que las mías, Shin-chan~.

* * *

><p>So, espero que les haya agradado~.<p> 


	8. Haciendo Compras

Siento la demora, nuevamente~.

**Advertencias: **_OoC_, ya saben, lo típico.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Moly; **Perdidos en la playa o en el bosque, suena bien, pero no lo veo posible. xD Este FF va basado en el desafió de los 30 días de tu OTP y bueno, en todas las situaciones realmente que no veo ninguna donde pueda agregar eso. Aun así gracias por la idea, y por tomarte la molestia e dejar un Review. Saludos~

**Meli; **Joder que si, ambos son adorables. xD Gracias por leer. Saludos~.

**Ina; **Realmente me costo un montón pensar de que hacer el Cosplay, e incluso tenía pensado de hacerlo de una zanahoria.(?) Takao celoso es puro amor, aunque hay algunos Fics donde lo ponen celoso y llega a dar miedo D: So, gracias por leer y saluditos.

**Fujimy; **A mi me gusta imaginar como Takao se busca un banquillo para besarle sin problemas, así Midorima se ahorra los problemas de espaldas.(?) Me alegra de que te haya gustado. Saludos~.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Haciendo Compras.<strong>

― Takao. ― Le había llamado, sin siquiera pensar un poco en los motivos que lo llevaban a hacerlo. Ni siquiera trato de prestar atención en aquella extraña e inapropiada necesidad que nacía dentro suyo. Había interrumpido, y de eso se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. El gimnasio se vio silenciado de las anteriores carcajadas que con fuerza, resonaban, de tal animada conversación que se llevaba a cabo segundos antes, ahora, los de tercer año lo observaban, junto con un curioso Takao.

Midorima nunca había sido alguien impulsivo. Desde que seguía fielmente el horóscopo de Oha-Asa que evitaba tentar a la suerte, innecesariamente. Seguía su destino como un hombre que propone, dando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pensaba las cosas dos o incluso tres veces más de lo normal para asegurarse de que su elección efectivamente había sido la correcta. Él no era un hombre que actuaba basándose en absurdas reacciones involuntarias. Pero, maldita sea, cuando se trataba de ese azabache simplemente no podía evitar actuar por instinto.

Un breve _¿Qué pasa Shin-chan?_ llego a sus oídos, seguidos de unos cuantos "_Habla luego Midorima" _de sus aburridos Sempais.

― Necesito que vengas conmigo.― Ordenó, aunque si había algo en lo que necesitaba del base realmente él no lo sabía. Pero si sabía que Takao le seguiría sin importar la estupidez que le pidiera, así era desde el principio, y continuaría siendo hasta que se cansara de su esclavo _-o novio, podía ser llamado de ambas maneras._

El _Si_ que le respondió Kazunari fue arrastrado, con un deje de cansancio y en plan de "_¿Qué demonios quiere ahora el raro del Ace-sama?" _El base dejo el balón de baloncesto que sostenía en las manos de Kiyoshi, dando un último comentario entre risas tontas y miradas cómplices que se daban entre ellos y Midorima no entendía _-pero le molestaba, de alguna manera, aquellas risas escandalosas que daban mientras le miraban con burla mal disimulada. _Comenzó a dirigirse a los vestuarios con la molestia marcada en la cara y las carcajadas ruidosas de los chicos que resonaban fuerte contra sus oídos. Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber que Takao le estaba dando alcance, trotando detrás suyo con una sonrisa extendida por todo el rostro.

― No te preocupes Shin-chan~ ― Comentó una vez a su lado, dando unas palmaditas en el hombro del escolta. ― No tengo planeado dejarte por ahora, así que no estés molesto...

Las risas de Takao resonaron fuerte por los pasillos, con ambas manos sobre su abdomen tratando de amortiguar aquel dolor presente. Midorima simplemente no pudo ignorar el _"por ahora", _y sin siquiera tratar de disimular la molestia soltó con fingido desinterés.

― Tonterías.― Bufó y acomodó sus gafas, su ceño demasiado fruncido.― No estoy molesto...

― Ah, claro que no Shin-chan~.― Estaba demás decir el sarcasmo tan notorio del diez de su equipo.

Por otro lado, Kimura observaba a los chicos de primer año en lo que se alejaban. Su cercanía, sus roces, las risas de Takao que aun podían escucharse junto con los reclamos absurdos de Midorima, también notaba aquella agradable atmósfera demasiado rosa _-para su joven imaginación_, que parecía envolverlos completamente. Solo a ellos. En una ocasión le había comentado a Miyaji sobre esa cercanía tan grande que parecía haber entre esos dos raritos del equipo, pero el rubio no le dio mucha relevancia al tema, después de todo Takao desde el principio que había sido cercano y de lo más fastidioso cuando se trataba de _Shin-chan. _

Tal vez ese aura rosa que emanaban solo era parte de su romántica imaginación de hombre. Kimura se alzo de hombros para volver a sus practicas voluntarias sosteniendo uno de los balones repartidos por el gimnasio. Era mejor que dejara de imaginar cosas imposibles y sospechar cosas que no eran.

**/0 0 0\ **

Takao jadeó, cansado, en lo que soltaba maldiciones e insultos en idiomas inventados por el mismo hacía aquel villano que, nuevamente, parecía a obligarlo a tirar de la carreta mientras el se relajaba cómodamente en la parte de atrás, tomando un dulce refresco en lo que él se sentía agonizar. Primero las prácticas y ahora conducir una carreta. A veces, solo a veces, pensaba que Midorima quería matarlo del cansancio. Lo peor es que todo iba en tema de suerte, o eso decía el peliverde que casualmente parecía traer siempre suerte incluso en los peores días de Cáncer. Desde que se conocieron que por algún motivo que no recordaba, se había visto arrastrando una carretilla, con la vergüenza y el cansancio marcados en su _perfecto_ rostro -_aunque a lo primero ya se había acostumbrado._

― Un... día de estos...― suspiró, en lo que nuevamente parecía desesperado en tener algo de aire.― ¡Definitivamente... quemaré esta cosa!

Se quejo, más a pesar de estar hablando sobre lo infernal que era pedalear siempre, Shintaro parecía pensativo en otra cosa, ignorando completamente los comentarios de Takao ganándose un resoplido molesto del base, al no verse escuchado no le quedo otra que seguir pedaleando con más ganas y más insultos formulándose en su cabeza. Vaya novio abusivo que tenía.

Cuando la bici taxi pareció estacionarse frente a uno de los centro comerciales de la ciudad, Takao por fin pudo volver a la vida dando un largo y hondo respiro. Al fin había llegado a su destino y Midorima al fin se había bajado de su cómodo sitio, para verificar en parte que su compañero no se haya muerto. Esperaba que no, si no, no tendría realmente sentido haberle dicho que lo llevara hasta este lugar. Iban a ir de compras, juntos, así que el diez no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse, morirse o simplemente descansar en ese lugar.

El más bajo le dirigió la mirada, mientras que entre palabras entrecortadas por la falta de aire y su voz cansina le advirtió. ― Ni creas... que conduciré esto para llevarte a casa...

El escolta chasqueó la lengua, era demasiado obvio que el base no volvería a subirse a esa carreta si era para pedalear y tirar de esta. Suspiró, solo esperaba que le quedara el cambio suficiente para poder irse en autobús, porque era mas que obvio que el tampoco se dignaría a tirar de esa cosa por obligación.

Largos quince minutos que tardo el base en recuperar el aliento y la fuerza de sus piernas. Aunque seguía exhausto decidió que ya era hora de dejar de hacer esperar al peliverde, sobre todo cuando este se estaba armando de enorme paciencia para no gritarle hay mismo. Con un simple _vamos_, el escolta se llevo el maletín al hombro y ambos entraron por aquellas puertas automáticas del centro comercial. Adentro la cantidad de gente que iba y venía era sorprendente, con cantidad de bolsas sobre sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que otros desconformes se largaban sin nada, Kazunari no pudo evitar pensar en el por qué estaban ahí.

― ¿Y? ― Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, en lo que observaba las tiendas que habían en aquel piso.― ¿Qué es lo que vienes a comprar Shin-chan?

El mayor frunció el entrecejo. Realmente, ¿Qué demonios venía a comprar?

**/0 0 0\ **

― Shin-chan ― El base contuvo las carcajadas, o al menos eso trato, imposible no hacerlo. Su ruidosa risa llamo la atención de la mayoría de los clientes, la encargada a su lado de igual manera trataba de aguantar sus propias carcajadas. ―¿Qué acaso eres una chica?, ¡Llevas mas de una hora tratando de elegir una simple camiseta!

― Cállate Takao.― Los mofletes se le habían sonrojado y el ceño fruncido como de costumbre en lo que bajaba las prendas que sus manos sostenían, realmente no estaba interesado en comprar algo como eso, pero era mejor que nada. ― ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y dejas de fastidiar?

― Claro~.― Kazunari se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, dispuesto a ir a ver algo interesante que comprar.― Por cierto Shin-chan ― dijo, antes de marcharse y girarse al mayor, quien volvió a bajar las prendas para dirigirse al chico que lo llamaba.― Realmente no entiendo porque finges que quieres comprar algo, ya sé que me arrastraste aquí sin motivos, Shin-chan~. ― Una risa divertida y el rostro del mayor parecía querer explotar de la vergüenza, aun así, desvió la mirada hacía la ropa que sostenía murmurando un "_No sé de que estas hablando" _ tratando de parecer indiferente.― Otra cosa...

― ¿Qué quieres ahora, Takao?

― La camiseta negra de hay, definitivamente te hará ver _muy bien _Shin-chan~.― Señaló, para salir entre carcajadas divertidas.

Midorima solo se quedo observando, con claro bochorno aquella prenda señalada, arreglo sus gafas para ocultar aquella extraña mueca que se estaba formando en su rostro, ocultar esa tonta sonrisa involuntaria.

― Takao-kun tiene buen gusto.― Dijo alguien a su lado, sobresaltándolo. Esa maldita sensación, la conocía, ¡como no hacerlo!

Con un bufido se volteó a ver a la persona a su lado. ― Kuroko.

― Buenas tardes, Midorima-kun. Veo que estas bien.― Comentó con su sereno rostro y esa educada forma de hablar, dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza hacía el peliverde.

― ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí? ― Preguntó el mayor, ignorando un tanto al pequeño sin mucha presencia para tomar una de las prendas negras antes mencionadas. No porque Takao le dijera que con esa se vería bien, simplemente le parecía que no tenía demasiadas camisetas negras y se descarto _justamente_ por esa. _-Vale, debía admitir que sus excusas apestaban._

― Desde el principio.― Tetsuya simplemente ignoro cualquier tipo de detalles para no incomodar a aquel chico quien fue su compañero, admitía si, que las ganas de querer molestarle por comportarse como una chica de compras eran bastante tentadoras.― ¿Estás en una cita con Takao-kun?

― Si es así o no, no debería importarte, Kuroko.

Shintaro se dirigió donde la cajera, quien con un "¡_Al fin se decidió por algo!_" lo atendió, con risas de por medio. En cuanto a Tetsuya, mantuvo su rostro tan serio como de costumbre, pero con una invisible sonrisa -_así como él- _que se formo ante la afirmación honesta de su amigo. Porque lo conocía. Y sabía que no podía tener una confirmación más sincera que esa.

― Por cierto Kuroko, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Cuando Midorima se giro para ver al once de Seirin este ya no estaba. Había desaparecido de la nada así como había llegado. Típico de Kuroko. Realmente no comprendía a ese chico, es por eso que no lograban congeniar bien.

Le resto importancia al asunto, el chico de Seirin era y seguiría siendo un misterio para el peliverde, y asunto terminado. Ahora con bolsa en mano, necesitaba ir a buscar al base, pero pensándolo bien, realmente no tenía una idea al lugar donde habría ido el azabache.

Caminaba sin dirigirse a un lugar en especifico, quizás y con su suerte -_la cual siempre tenía gracias a sus esfuerzos y a que hacia todo lo posible- _podría dar con Kazunari en menos de lo que esperaba. Y entonces se detuvo, solo unos segundos, comenzó a retroceder sobre sus propios pasos a una de las tiendas que había pasado, donde cierto objetos de la vitrina resaltaban demasiado para Midorima.

Y él, abochornado por sus ideas entro al lugar, con su cartera de el_ 'Sr. Rana' _en su mano izquierda, y con esos dos objetos en la mira. Maldiciendo sus impulsos.

**/0 0 0\ **

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La voz grave y confundida de ese hombre se le eran inconfundibles. Takao se sintió levemente avergonzado al verse por segunda vez en la historia de su vida visto por ese tipo en una situación donde sus ánimos parecían impulsarse demasiado, y terminaba entonando aquellas intensas melodías que comenzaban como un simple tarareo en su cabeza. Una risa nerviosa, y de un salto, se bajo del banco, donde de pie se había visto a si mismo cantando demasiado emocionado llamando la atención de la gente y sin duda, de aquel chico alto de cabello rojo oscuros, que le observaba con esos ojos tan intensos. Para el base, Kagami Taiga irradiaba esa aura de _tío guay_ a todas partes que iba.

― Creo que es la segunda vez que te veo haciendo eso...― Comentó el de Seirin, pasando una mano por detrás de su cuello preguntándose a si mismo si estaba bien establecer una conversación con ese pelinegro.― ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

― No es mi culpa.― Se alzo de hombros, una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por su rostro olvidando la vergüenza pasada. ― Simplemente, me deje llevar, así como a ti te pasa con el baloncesto.― Añadió, y entonces Kagami pudo entender, en lo que una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza casi tan rápido como los pases de su compañero de Seirin, ¿Acaso Takao llegaba a entrar a la zona por dejarse llevar, de esa manera, al entonar una simple canción? El mayor le miro con un deje de admiración que Takao no pudo entender a que se debía, ignorando completamente lo absurdo que resultaba ser aquel pensamiento.

― Entiendo. ― Taiga asintió, las bolsas que el pelirrojo llevaba las llevo sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar, Kazunari a su lado caminaba junto a él.― ¿Eres... Takao?, ¿Verdad?... ¿Qué haces por aquí?

― De compras con Shin-chan.

― ¿Ese mal nacido también esta por acá? ― bramó Kagami con fastidió, entonces Takao supo que esos dos nunca podrían aparentar llevarse bien como realmente lo hacían.

― Si. Pero probablemente aún esta eligiendo que camiseta llevar~.― Comentó burlesco, llevándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

― ¿Qué acaso es una chica? ― Se burló Taiga, y estallo en carcajadas ante cierta imagen mental de Midorima actuando como una fémina, teniendo en cuenta la apariencia que se traía la imagen resultaba bastante cómica.

― ¡Por si no lo sabías Shin-chan es muy niña!

Siguió Takao, sabía que estaba haciendo algo muy malo al contarle experiencias divertidas sobre las extrañas costumbres de Midorima y su complejo de actuar como niña para ciertas cosas, a su eterno rival Kagami. Pero si Shin-chan no se enteraba no podía ser malo, ¿No?

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre conversaciones absurdas y risas, muchas risas, la mayoría dirigida hacía aquel escolta de extrañas costumbres y al chico fantasma de la Generación de los milagros. Kagami vio la hora, supo que tenía que marcharse antes de que se hiciera más tarde, por lo que envió un mensaje rápido a Kuroko -_quien lo había perdido y prontamente, al estar hablando con Takao, se olvido completamente de que había venido con él- _y se despidió del base, amigable como nunca lo había visto antes.

Kazunari decidió que ya era hora de pasarse a buscar a Shintaro, de seguro y ya habría elegido algo que llevar.

.

.

Fue cuando pasaba por el segundo piso, por una de las tiendas de juguetes que sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo. Se giro, dispuesto a dar pelea a quien le haya tomado por sorpresa de esa manera, nadie nunca lo hacía, él siempre estaba atento pero ahora si que le habían sorprendido y no de una grata manera.

― Shin-chan, me asustaste...

Un resoplido salio de los labios del moreno, dejando la pose defensiva que había tomado ante la sorpresa de esa bruta manera de llamar la atención tan típico de Midorima. El escolta suspiró, leve, en lo que se acercaba al cuerpo del mas bajo para tomar sus manos. Avergonzado.

― Te estaba buscando, Takao.― Dijo, en lo que un risueño _lo siento_ se oía como respuesta del mas pequeño. No era un niño extraviado pero no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, cualquiera pudo haberlo llevado algún sitio extraño y con lo confiado que llegaba a ser Takao las cosas no habrían sido demasiado buenas.

El base sintió como algo era depositado sobre sus manos. Bajo la mirada para ver aquella esponjosa figura que sostenía, Midorima se había alejado para que no viera su rostro. Un pequeño búho de felpa de un verde oscuro, con detalles bien remarcados y unos ojos redondos que parecían observarle con un brillo en ellos, demasiado adorable. Una risita se le escapo y sin parecer disgustado preguntó.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Shin-chan?

― No te equivoques, Takao.― Se apresuró a decir, acomodando sus gafas que caían sobre el puente de su nariz. ― Lo compre_ sin querer _y simplemente decidí dártelo para no desperdiciarlo.

Kazunari no pudo evitar si no estallar en carcajadas, ¿Comprar algo sin querer?, ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Las excusas de Midorima iban cada vez peor, pero, esos detalles que le daban realmente la hacían sentir bien.

Estúpidamente bien.

El escolta no pudo evitar sonreír al menos internamente al ver la expresión del rostro del menor al ver aquel muñeco. Era un pequeño presente que le daría buena suerte al menos un día de estos, y parecía que a Takao le gustaban las cosas algo adorables o algo así le había comentado su hermana. De todas maneras, esperaba que el menor nunca se enterada de de que, él tenía un peluche exactamente igual a ese, solo que más pequeño, y de un color mas oscuro al igual que aquellos ojos azul eléctrico que tenía el pequeño búho con el que se había quedado... que iba a conjunto con el otro.

Midorima nunca se había visto haciendo tales cosas tan patéticas y vergonzosas, como si de un colegial enamorado se tratase.

Aunque todavía era un colegial. Y si, vaya que si estaba enamorado.

* * *

><p>Final fluff forzado que nació de 0 inspiración. El tema de los búhos se me vino a la cabeza al ver el doujinshi<em> "Two Person"<em> de estos dos~.  
>Y ya está, cualquier queja o comentario es bine recibida.<br>Gracias por leer y saludos~.


	9. Saliendo con amigos

**Aclaraciones; **Se hace mención al paso de los años, ahora los chicos deben estar en su último año. Simplemente porque se me dio la gana de hacer pasar el tiempo, joder. xD Un toque de Kise x Kasamatsu. El reconocido y acostumbrado OoC.

Lo terminé en tiempo Récord para el cumpleaños de mi niño, porque simplemente, adoro a Kazunari y quería hacer algo más pero ya, supongo que me aguanto para hacer mi Crack! All x Takao. Jo~ Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Saliendo con amigos.<strong>

La brisa fría se colo por su puerta entre abierta, estremeciendole, haciendo que aquel cuerpo sobre la cama comenzara a despertar, levemente, en búsqueda del calor que sus mantas esparcidas le proporcionaban. Estiro la mano alcanzando las frazadas que se he habían desordenado debido a su inquieta manera de dormir, se cubrió con ellas, girando su cuerpo en otra posición y hundiendo su rostro contra la esponjosa almohada, dispuesto a dormir unos minutos más. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, despertandolo por segunda vez. Dando una pequeña queja en lo que alcanzaba aquel molesto aparato, el frío que le recorrió el cuerpo al apartar un poco las cálidas mantas le hizo temblar, reprendiéndose por no haber cerrado la ventana esa noche a pesar de las advertencias de su madre. Bostezó, levantando la pantalla de su celular que decía que un nuevo mensaje había llegado. ¿Un mensaje a tan tempranas horas? curioso, lo abrió.

_"Feliz cumpleaños Kazunari, haber si maduras ahora que te estas haciendo viejo, aunque siendo tú lo dudo bastante._

_Te estaré esperando al frente de la estación, ¡NO llegues tarde!" _

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por el rostro del azabache, manteniéndose en la misma posición sobre su cómoda y calentita cama, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, hoy era ese día dónde recordaba que en efecto, se estaba haciendo viejo, un año más lleno de diversión y nuevas experiencias que se encargaría de recordar a lo largo de su vida, su cumpleaños. Recordaba que el año anterior a ese lo había disfrutado con los superiores del equipo, realizando una pequeña fiesta en el gimnasio del Club e invitando a los Sempais que lo acompañaron estando en primer año.

Se levantó, comenzando a desperezarse e ignorando el frío de su habitación, sus orbes azuladas recorrían el desordenado cuarto, a su lado la cama totalmente desecha con las mantas repartidas por todo el colchón y cayendo por el borde, el suelo alfombrado mantenía esparcido los sobres de los bocadillos de hace unos días, esos que había compartido con Shin-chan cuando decidieron estudiar para los exámenes, aunque recordaba vagamente al final quedarse recostado con él sobre el _kotatsu_ de la sala hablando de temas al azar. Su escritorio también necesitaba ser ordenado, hojas sueltas y sus libretas amontonadas, mientras que una cajita ocupaba gran parte del mueble, una cajita que al igual que las demás que ocultaba debajo de su cama tenía un bonito diseño y contenía su nueva adquisición, los hobbies simplemente no se olvidaban. Paseo su vista por las paredes azuladas, deteniendo su vista en el reloj que colgaba en forma de balón de Basket.

Faltaba una hora para el medio día.

― ¡Maldición!, ¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! ― entre tropezones exclamaba, había perdido tiempo valioso para arreglarse y salir de casa y, viniendo de él, realmente no era para sorprenderse. La puntualidad no es algo que Takao se haya dado el tiempo de recordar.

Se reprendió por décima vez al salir arreglado del cuarto de baño, se había tomado el tiempo de secar su cabello para evitar el frío de ese día al salir de casa, perdiendo mas tiempo. Al entrar en su habitación la ropa ya estaba tendida sobre su cama, agradecía tener una hermana tan jodidamente atenta con él. Se vistió en tiempo récord, se alcanzó el móvil para guardarlo en su bolsillo y la bufanda para acomodarla rápidamente alrededor de su cuello. Con un rápido "_Ya me voy_" se despidió y salió de casa. Kazunari nuevamente iba a llegar tarde.

...

_"Este idiota..."_

Con un bufido nuevamente trató de ignorar la tardanza de su pequeño amigo, aunque era inevitable para él no molestarse, no era un ser con demasiada paciencia y la gente que lo conocía lo sabía, especialmente Takao. Pero no podía enfadarse con él a pesar de estar molesto, no solo porque sea su cumpleaños y es que para el mayor, Kazunari era algo así como un pequeño y revoltoso hermano menor. Lo conocía desde hace unos años debido al baloncesto y por el hecho de que jugaban en la misma posición, y poco a poco fueron conociéndose más, hasta el punto de tenerse la confianza suficiente para realizar cualquier tipo de cosas. Dio un ligero suspiró, el vaho salía de su boca demostrando lo frío del clima a pesar de no estar en ese temporada todavía. Acomodo mejor el bolso que sostenía en sus espaldas, llevando su guitarra con él siempre a donde iba y sacando de sus bolsillos su pequeño reproductor junto a los audífonos que se coloco de inmediato. Escuchar aquel nuevo Álbum que se había descargado gracias a la recomendación del pequeño azabache en lo que esperaba su llegada no parecía mala idea.

Refugió sus manos en sus bolsillos para calentarlas, la intensa melodía se hizo presente en sus oídos con un excelente ritmo y en pocos segundos la voz energética del cantante, la cual le pareció levemente similar, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho. Apoyo su cuerpo sobre un enorme árbol al frente de la fuente de la plaza en la que estaba, viendo pasar a un centenar de gente que iba y venía de la estación. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos vergonzosos sobre su verano como el capitán de Kaijou, como cuando Moriyama decidió que era la hora de buscar chicas y se vio arrastrando a todos los regulares del equipo en aquella misión. La vergüenza que paso ese día seguía fresco en su memoria, un pequeño trauma que llego a la lista de experiencias de Kasamatsu Yukio, y que poco a poco se vio superándolo -_pero recordarlo le hacía ver que quizás resultaba lo contrario. _

Con sus dedos golpeando ligeramente su reproductor seguía el ritmo de la música. Ignorando al chico que con la respiración agitada se paraba en frente de él.

― Yukio-san, siento... siento llegar tarde. ― dijo, viéndose ignorado por el chico que parecía no escucharlo. ― ¡Hey~! Yu-ki-o-san~ ― con tono cantarín comenzó agitar su mano frente al rostro del mayor, llamando su atención, enseguida Kasamatsu se quito los audífonos para guardarlos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. ― ¡No me ignores cuando trato de disculparme!

― No te vi llegar. ― aclaró, el menor murmuró un simple _"Si, ya me di cuenta" _antes de colocarse a un lado de su amigo, enganchándose a su brazo. ― Oye...

― Sin quejas Yukio-san, ¡es mi cumpleaños así que vamos a pasarla bien! ― Kasamatsu sabía que no tenía opción para reclamar, así que resignado sujeto mejor el bolso de su espalda. ― Por cierto, pensé que vendrías con el rubio.

― Ni hablar, contigo es suficiente ya para que me duela la cabeza. ― contestó en broma, el pelinegro a su lado haciendo un puchero se encargo de desmentir aquello, alegando ser un amor de buena persona por lo tranquilo que era, Kasamatsu alzó una ceja en plan de _"¿Estas hablando enserio?, ¿Tú?, ¿Una buena persona?" _Takao soltó una carcajada, incluso para él aquello sonaba absurdo.― Ahora que lo veo, tu tampoco has venido con ese siniestro cuatro-ojos de tu equipo...

― ¿Shin-chan? ― entonces recordó no haberle mencionado nada de esa salida, aunque dudaba que el peliverde aceptara salir con él y un par de amigos a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, si había algo que no había cambiado mucho de ese hombre podría decir sin dudas que lo Tsundere no se le iba, e incluyendo los momentos que ocurrían una vez a la semana que le producían taquicardia y un sonrojo en el rostro ante los detalles tan bruscos del mayor.― De seguro estará ocupado hoy, ademas cáncer no está en buen lugar así que dudo mucho que Shin-chan se atreva a salir~.

...

Se encontraba estúpidamente nervioso.

Podía ver como de la tasa de un leve tono celeste subía el tenue vapor, indicando lo caliente que este estaba aun a pesar del paso de los minutos, a su lado un trozo de pastel de tres leches que había ordenado sin pensar junto con la caja de un pastel mucho más grande. Frente a él, la pantalla de su móvil iluminada listo para enviar un mensaje, pero sus manos temblaban de manera estúpida, su rostro se encontraba abochornado y sus gafas caían ligeramente de su rostro dándole un toque frustrado. A su lado un chico ruidoso que no debería estar ahí se reía a carcajada limpia de la escena, tomando su café sin prisas y sacando trocitos de aquel delicioso postre que se había encargado.

― ¿Tan difícil es escribir un simple "Feliz cumpleaños" a alguien, Midorimacchi? ― se burló el rubio ante el Tsundere comportamiento que tenía el peliverde a su lado, desde la preparatoria que lo conocía y nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de verlo tan, TAN avergonzado como se mostraba ahora frente a una pantalla.― Tu amigo se va a molestar si no lo saludas~

― No es mi amigo, Kise. ― negó, ajustando sus gafas en un gesto serio pero abochornado, cubriendo el tono rosa que tomaban sus mofletes. ― Es... otra cosa.

― ¡Oh~ Midorimacchi tiene novio! ― exclamó divertido con un tono de broma demasiado claro para gusto del megane que solo atino a sonrojarse, aun más, dejando en claro al rubio que en efecto, había adivinado la relación que tenía con el base de su equipo, sorprendiéndolo... él solo estaba bromeando.― ¿Qué, es enserio, Midorimacchi?

― ¡Cállate!

El modelo no pudo más que sorprenderse, nunca espero que su ex-compañero tuviera una relación con alguien. De hecho, siempre se imagino a Midorima como alguien que viviría siendo feo y estando solo, solo con un cachorro bien entrenado llamado "_Yoshi_" porque los gatos a esté no le gustaban, y que estaría siendo el mismo de siempre con un amor no correspondido hacía Oha-Asa quien resultaría ser su vecina y una señora de setenta años. Verlo ahora enamorado de un pequeño revoltoso que resultaba ser su compañero le echaba toda su teoría al traste, quizás viviría feo pero no solo, pensaba Kise.

― Cómo debería empezar... ― murmuraba concentrado el peliverde, moviendo sus dedos inquietos ante las teclas del aparato, pensado en como debería empezar un saludo de cumpleaños, quizás solo debería mandarle un mensaje diciendo aquello y que lo esperaba luego... ― Cómo...

Kise sopló el vapor que salía de su tasa para tomar un sorbo, por un lado se sentía feliz por ellos pero por otro lado solo le hacía darse cuenta que él no tenía la misma suerte que esas personas, si bien tenía un montón de chicas que se derretían por él, a Ryouta no le interesaba ninguna de esas mujeres que solo esperaban estar con él para presumir "_salgo con un modelo". _Ademas, desde preparatoria que sabía de su pequeña preferencia hacía los de su mismo sexo, convivir con tantas mujeres pueden afectar de alguna manera su forma de pensar y siempre culparía a sus hermanas por eso. Kise había vivido su primer amor como cualquier chico en su adolescencia, llevándose tremenda decepción al ver que el chico que admiraba no le correspondía de la misma manera y se llevaba mejor con otros. Y ahora..., ahora pasaba por lo mismo, el chico que le gustaba pasaba de él y estaba mas ocupado con sus estudios que pasar el tiempo con un crió que solo sabía presumir y para colmo, era rubio. -No es que no le gustara su color de cabello, pero venga que siempre le molestaban por eso.

― No, no, no, no. ― Midorima a su lado nuevamente parecía sufrir un infierno en su cabeza, borrando apresuradamente lo que había escrito para dejar en blanco aquel espacio. Ahora volvía a empezar.

― Midorimacchi deja de ser tan complicado, a Takaocchi le va a gustar incluso si le dices _"Hola". _― comentó el chico de Kaijou, dejando su tasa medía vacía sobre el platillo. Shintaro a su lado chasqueó la lengua como al que no les gusta la cosa, y claro que no le gustaba la confianza excesiva que parecía mostrar Kise al llamar a Takao.

― Tu no comprendes, Kise. ― dijo, cerrando un momento la pantalla del aparato para observar al modelo.― Tengo que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcancé si quiero que la suerte esté de mi lado, es por eso que llevo siempre mi objeto de la suerte y hago todo lo posible día a día. Por cierto... ― rebuscó en sus bolsillos, hasta que dio con un reloj de pulsera, colocando este en su palma para mostrarlo mejor al indiferente modelo. ― El objeto de la suerte de hoy es un reloj.

― Si, si~ ya me di cuenta de eso Midorimacchi~.― Kise apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano mirando el avanzar de las manecillas del reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las una de esa tarde. ― ¿Aún no le mandas el mensaje?

― No...― nuevamente abrió la pantalla de ese aparato. A su lado, el café que había ordenado se fue enfriando y el pastel era ignorado al igual que el resto. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios de manera involuntaria.

Y Kise no pudo evitar que la escena le causara aun mas gracia, de un arrebató le quito el móvil al megane indeciso y se encargo de teclear unas simples palabras a quien sería el novio de su amigo. Pulso enviar y le lanzo el aparato aun a pesar de sus quejas, gritos y demás insultos que el peliverde expresaba con libertad ignorando los niños que pasaban a su lado, viendo con vergüenza el mensaje y esperando poder eliminarlo antes de que se enviara, pero era demasiado tarde. Ryouta se reía descaradamente ante su intervención y la pequeña travesura realizada, tomando su tasa para tomar los restos del caliente liquido. Su mirada se poso en la gran ventana frente a él, y una pareja de pelinegros paseando felizmente por la acera frente a esa cafetería de la ciudad cerca de la estación.

― Midorimacchi, acompáñame~

Tomó las bolsas que llevaba consigo y obligo a su amigo a levantarse, a ir con él a lo que sea que fuera hacer.

― Es hora de que hagamos todo lo posible, Midorimacchi.~

...

Se habían pasado las horas paseando por las pocas tiendas de la ciudad antes de ir de camino a algún lugar para almorzar. Kasamatsu ya había tenido en mente que el pequeño azabache lo iba a arrastrar a donde sea, aprovechando el día especial y la buena voluntad que el ex-capitán de Kaijou solo parecía mostrar en su presencia, no le molestaba, en absoluto. Takao sabía comportarse, sabía que le molestaba y que no y por eso se llevaban tan bien, porque Kazunari no se esmeraba así como lo hacía con Shin-chan a la hora de joder a Yukio. Y en el fondo, él agradecía ese detalle.

― Yukio-san, mejor y vamos a comer~. ― dijo, señalando a cierto restaurante a la distancia de unas pocas cuadras de donde se econtraban.

― ¿Ya tienes hambre? ― no era de esperarse, llevaban caminando y realizando compras desde ¿dos o tres horas? Takao ni siquiera había alcanzado a desayunar debido a lo tarde que iba para el encuentro con el chico. ― Entonces vamos, yo invito.― mencionó, comenzando a caminar hacía el establecimiento familiar que se alzaba a la vista.

― Yukio-san es tan considerado~. ― se llevo las manos a la cabeza en lo que soltaba unas carcajadas, el otro dio un chasquido.

― Ni siquiera se te ocurra pedir algo que no pueda pagar, Kazunari.― respondió, frunciendo el entre cejo, una vena se marcaba en su frente como en aquellos tiempos que solía estar en su equipo, gritando a diestra y siniestra como el exigente chico de secundaria que era. ― ¡Si no prepárate para correr por tu vida, mocoso!

― Si, si, ¡como usted diga~! ―respondió con un ligero tono burlón. ― Por cierto, Yukio-san, tendremos compañía pronto...

Su acompañante asintió, de acuerdo y comprendiendo, ¿Acaso le veían la cara de idiota? quizás a Kazunari, pero a él no podían engañarlo con tan pésima manera de ocultarse, y menos siendo chicos tan llamativos con ese tipo de cabellera tan poco natural pero que, por lo contrario si resultaba serlo. Miro sobre su hombro al chico que se ocultaba en tiempo récord detrás de las murallas de los edificios y casas que dejaban atrás en lo que avanzaban, junto con aquel hombre de gafas que iba tras de él como si ignorara el hecho de verse ridículo jugando al ocultismo. Yukio suspiro y con un "_vamos_" Kazunari siguió sus pasos, divertido ante la escena que había detrás de sus espaldas.

Shin-chan parecía hacer cosas interesantes cuando iba con sus ex-compañeros.

...

― Así que~ ― Takao tomó un sorbo de su refresco de frutas, a su lado, Shin-chan se mostraba con un porte serio, realmente fingido, en lo que tosía para evitar cualquier tema que fuera incomodo para él. Kise sonreía como idiota al lado de Yukio, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados. ― ¿Por qué nos estabas siguiendo Shin-chan?

― No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Takao. ― aseguró Midorima ajustando sus anteojos para dar énfasis a lo que decía. ― Lo que sucede es que-

― Midorimacchi estaba realmente ansioso por pasar el día contigo Takaocchi~.― cortó Kise, interrumpiendo cualquier estúpida excusa que daría el mayor, lo conocía y sabía lo estúpido que podía ser, mejor y ser sinceros desde el principio.

―... ¿cchi? ― Takao le miro curioso ante el apodo del modelo.

― Kise le agrega al _cchi_ a cualquiera que respete... ― chistó Shintaro a su lado, en lo que tomando lo palillos comenzaba a llevar trozos de comida a su boca. ― Siempre ha sido un fastidio...

― Oh~ ¿y eso_ Ki-chan_? ― divertido preguntó, recostando su rostro en la palma de su mano. Nunca había hablado con otro de la _generación de fenómenos_ que no fuera su Shin-chan, Kuroko y por un partido, con el mal nacido emperador que le traía malos recuerdos de su primer año. Midorima frunció el entre cejo, admitiría sentirse molesto ante la forma amistosa en la que Takao parecía tratar a todo el mundo.

― Eres el novio de este tsundere. ¡Ya es motivo suficiente para admirarte Takaocchi! ― dijo en broma, el azabache comenzó a halagarse a si mismo sobre lo dominante que podía llegar a ser con chicos tan poco sinceros como Shin-chan, pero este le renegaba las mimas veces sobre las mentiras que decía, porque Midorima era alguien sincero que no buscaba excusas por mucho que demostrara lo contrario. ― Neh, Kasamatsu-Sempai... ¿Ya tienes novia?

El de menor estatura frunció el entre cejo dejando fuertemente el vaso que sostenía contra la mesa. ―¿Qué maldita broma de mal gusto es esa, Kise?

― ¡No es una broma! ― un puchero en su rostro, demasiado adorable en la cara de idiota que mantenía, Yukio no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco al pensar que por algo ese chico era modelo. ― ¿Superaste tu miedo a las mujeres?

―... ¿Y qué si no es así? ― lo ojos de Kise brillaron por un momento, una oportunidad que sentía que llegaba y que debía aprovecharla, por muy difícil que esta fuera. ― ¿Por qué mierda te me quedas mirando como idiota, Kise?

El rubio suspiró, la delicadeza para hablar de quien fue sus superior era extraordinaria.

― ¡Estupendo Shin-chan! ― gritó el azabache, entonces los otros que se veían ajenos a la conversación de la pareja prestaron atención. ― Luego de esto iremos al karaoke~.

― Oh~ yo me apunto.

― Maldición. ― masculló el peliverde. ― Yo no dije eso...

― Pero lo sugeriste. ― dijo Takao, Midorima no tuvo otra alternativa mas que aceptar aquella revoltosa tarde que tendría junto a esos chicos.

El celular de Kazunari vibró en lo que la melodía de "_Walk"_ se hacía presente dejando al resto en un silencio impropio de ellos estando Kise. Levantó la pantalla y unos nuevos mensajes se mostraban, los chicos de su equipo, compañeros de clases e incluso podía ver que Kuroko y la luz de Seirin le saludaban, de igual manera. Un mensaje que no había visto, al final de su buzón un número que conocía al revés y al derecho. De re ojo observo al peliverde que le ignoraba y comía silenciosamente a su lado. Un mensaje sin asunto que había sido enviado durante el medio día, recordaba estar paseando en esos momentos con Kasamatsu por la ciudad, habría ignorado el sonido en esos momentos.

Entonces lo abrió, una sonrisa boba y un tono rosa en sus mejillas, mordió su labio inferior aguantando la risa. El mensaje de por si, era extraño viniendo de Shintaro pero va, el chico de las gafas de por si ya era bastante rarito con sus supersticiones y no le sorprendía mucho ahora después de tanto tiempo que llevaban.

― Shin-chan. ― el aludido se giro a verlo, Takao le pellizco los mofletes jugando con ellos divertido. Kise parecía divertirse ante la cara molesta que ponía Midorima y Yukio admitía que eso era gracioso. ― Después del Karaoke, vamos a tu casa.

― Hmph, ¿A qué viene tal insinuación indecorosa, Bakao?

― No eres quien para hablar Shin-chan~.

Abrió la pantalla de su móvil, el mensaje se hizo presente nuevamente en la mente del megane y el bochorno le llego bruscamente. Kise comenzó a carcajearse a pesar de que aquello era culpa suya y Yukio disimulaba sus risas. Kazunari volvió su vista a su plato favorito, el olor delicioso del _Kimchi_ le incitaba a comerlo, y en lo que tomaba sus palillos, pensó que sus cumpleaños siempre resultaban ser tan animados, con amigos como ellos y sus obvios sentimientos. Y su avergonzada pareja, que cada día le hacía pasar unos buenos momentos a su lado.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Takao._  
><em>Esta noche, te daré mi regalo, así que prepárate-nodayo~"<em>

* * *

><p>Primero que nada siento las faltas de ortografía, lo escribí rapidito~.<br>Esperemos que Takao tuviera un buen cumpleaños e hiciera mucho pornito con su Shin-chan.  
>En fin, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de seguir leyendo a pesar de las cursiladas y gracias también por sus bellos Reviews~.<br>_See you~_


	10. Con orejas de animales

**Advertencias: **OoC, pero ya se está acostumbrado así que no sé ni porque siempre lo digo... joder. xD

Jashin, no puedo creer que hayan mas de 50 reviews estando en el capítulo 10, no sé, nunca me ha pasado así que estoy estúpidamente feliz. Si me vieran con la cara de boba que llevo siempre que leo sus comentarios...

* * *

><p><strong>10. Con orejas de Animales.<strong>

Ese día en especifico podía incluirse a otro de su lista de malos episodios.

― No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto...

A ciegas, el peliverde trataba de incorporarse, no había pasado mucho desde que se despertó esa mañana junto con la alarma que ahora se encontraba en el otro lado de su habitación, sonando ruidosamente muy a pesar de haber sido golpeada y lanzada recientemente. Había estirado su mano derecha para tomar sus gafas como siempre le hacía, pero en lo que a tientas buscaba por toda la zona derecha de su cama no podía dar con ellas, podría haber jurado que las había dejado en ese lugar como siempre esa noche, y su mala vista no le facilitaba la búsqueda de aquel objeto. Quiso asomarse por el borde de su cama, quizás sus gafas durante esa noche, por algún movimiento involuntario y poco normal de su parte, ahora estaban en el suelo.

Y ahora, no sabía que demonios había sucedido, pero entre tanto jaleo que hizo al buscar sus lentes, terminó enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo al suelo. Un crujido y el sonido de cristales esparcidos le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¡Genial! Había roto sus gafas.

Midorima busco una manera de apoyarse y levantarse, avanzó con precaución, asegurándose totalmente de donde pisaba y alzó sus brazos ligeramente para guiarse entre los muebles de su habitación y poder dar con aquel que tendría sus gafas de emergencia. Era durante días así que realmente odiaba tener una vista tan mala, y es que si hubiera nacido con una buena vista, se habría evitado el chocar con ese puto mueble que en ese momento había salido de la nada misma frente a él, carajo, ahora le dolía la cabeza. Se paso unos segundos de pie, sobando parte de su lastimada nariz hasta que siguió con lo suyo, en busca de ese tortuoso objeto que parecía estar burlándose de él como nadie nunca lo había hecho. El escolta soltó un suspiro cuando, de milagro, había alcanzados sus lentes -que eran, prácticamente iguales a los anteriores.-

Se tomó sus minutos para prepararse para la escuela, de alguna manera su bolso que siempre se aseguraba de dejar listo sobre el escritorio, ahora estaba en el suelo en una de las esquinas de su habitación con sus libretas esparcidas.

Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, pero lo que si sabía de sobra era que ese sería un difícil y horrible día.

― ¡Shin baja ya a desayunar! ― Gritó su madre desde la planta baja. Y si quería desayunar y llegar a tiempo a sus primeras clases debería darse prisa.

Durante el desayuno se vio a si mismo totalmente ajeno a la conversación que su hermana y su madre mantenían, ahora lo que realmente _ansiaba y necesitaba _escuchar eran las predicciones de Oha-Asa que pasarían en el televisor de la sala, necesitaba con clara urgencia remediar esa mala suerte que parecía querer acabar con él.

_"Los cáncer hoy ocupan el décimo lugar de la tabla, ¡Es una pena! Pero no te preocupes, aún puedes tener un buen día si sigues tus impulsos, ¡Pero también ten cuidado! puedes involucrar a más personas y no sera beneficioso para ninguno. El objeto de la suerte para los cáncer; Es un llavero de algún pequeño crustáceo."_

― Oh~ es una pena hermano, parece que no tendrás un buen día.― dijo Yuu entre risas disfrutando de aquello, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano. Midorima chasqueó la lengua en lo que tomaba su vaso con jugo de manzana, con clara frustración. Ni él mismo podría explicar lo que sucedió en ese instante, el vaso había... _¿explotado? _o algo raro y similar había pasado para que el vidrio se rompiera antes de que alcanzara a tomar algo del liquido, que ahora se deslizaba por el borde del mantel y sobre su plato de arroz.

― Cuando vuelva quiero que limpies eso...― Midorima asintió cohibido en su asiento, buscando una explicación lógica para aquello que había sucedido mientras que su madre, dando un ligero suspiró se levantaba de la mesa. Yuu tampoco parecía entender, lo único que cruzo por su cabeza en esos momentos era que _algo o alguien _estaba atentando contra la vida de su hermano, -si aquello le parecía algo bueno o malo no lo sabía.

Sin perder más tiempo se levantó, llevando a la cocina su plato de jugo de manzana con el arroz que aun le quedaba. Al volver traía en mano algunos objetos de limpieza, ahora tenía que recoger los pequeños pedazos de vidrio y limpiar el liquido de la mesa y el que había caído al suelo, antes de que secara y dejara una marca pegajosa.

― Aquí tienes Shin.― comentó la señora Midorima cuando entró nuevamente, alzando entre sus manos un divertido llavero con un cangrejo unido a el, que su hijo inmediatamente agradeció, guardando aquel objeto con él.― Por cierto, eh visto algo muy curioso en uno de los estantes de la sala...

Shintaro no entendía a que iba aquello, bien sabe, que las estanterías estaban repletas de libros interesantes que su padre compraba, cada uno contenía distintos temas útiles. Alzó una ceja en lo que observaba a su progenitora, curioso.

― Y me encontré un libro muy interesante.― Señaló, dejando un pequeño libro de no más de 100 páginas sobre la mesa. Su mirada se hizo severa, entre cerrando sus ojos jade y frunciendo el entrecejo. A su lado, la hija menor trago saliva mirando a su hermano y luego al libro, Midorima realmente sufría de mala suerte y ahora de verdad rogaba que la casa explotara o que algo lo llevara lejos, muy lejos.― Si no me equivoco, es tu compañero, ¿no?, ¿Kazunari?

Ahora quien trago saliva fue el mayor, no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras con sus dedos jugaba con el marco de sus gafas, avergonzado. Lo suficiente como para no saber que hacer. Se encontraba nervioso, y esta vez si tenía motivos.

― Está bien, creo que entiendo.― La mujer no dijo nada más, simplemente se levanto de su asiento recogiendo los platos que permanecían hay. Los hermanos observaban fijamente a su madre, esperando un regaño, una amenaza o lo que sea que quisiera decir; sin embargo ella solo soltó un suspiro y antes de retirarse dijo: ― No te preocupes Shin, no le diré nada a tu padre.

En ese momento no se pudo sentir mas aliviado. Ahora la importante pregunta, ¿Cómo mierda se había dado cuenta de aquel libro?

Miro a Yuu de manera acusadora, con recelo por haberlo metido en esa situación. La adolescente se levantó, ofendida y sonrojada. ― ¡No me mires de esa forma que yo nada eh tenido que ver!

― Aun así es tú culpa.― La regaño, ajustando sus gafas de forma severa. ― _Tú dibujaste eso._

Y es que sobre la mesa de aquel comedor, un pequeño libro ni tan grueso ni tan delgado parecía haber perturbado el tranquilo desayuno que la familia había tenido. Donde la portada de aquel curioso libro mantenía colores apagados, donde se veía dibujado a si mismo junto con alguien, un alguien mas bajo que el megane y azabache, un alguien que ambos conocían demasiado bien. Ambos con el uniforme del Instituto de Shuutoku. Takao se veía atado de manos, con su uniforme a medio poner y el cabello desordenado, sus orbes azuladas cristalizadas por el llanto y lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas para humedecer aquella cinta que cubría su boca, una mano vendada se paseaba por sus mofletes y Midorima frente al muchacho parecía observarle con enojo, lastima, deseo y amor. Como fondo un grisáceo y apagado cuarto desordenado y el titulo marcado con negrita y letra elegante sobre la parte superior_, "False Paradise"._ Sobre una de las esquinas un "_Only R-18_" marcaba la página.

Yuu se había lucido dibujando aquello.

Midorima no podía sentirse más abochornado, porque tenía que admitir que ese libro que su hermana llamaba _doujinshi_, le había gustado. -Aún así eso no quitaba su mala suerte de ser descubierto, y con la vergüenza marcada en su rostro, continuó limpiando aquel desorden, antes de que se hiciera tarde.

...

Cuando llegó a su salón de clases pudo darse el alivio de que, a pesar de haberse visto involucrado en algunas cosas durante el camino, al menos no había llegado tarde. De modo que, con toda la calma que realmente no tenía se dirigió a su lugar. Para su sorpresa, apenas alzo la vista se dio cuenta de que el pupitre de al lado parecía estar rodeado de algunos chicos y chicas de su clase, quienes entre carcajadas exclamaban claras barbaridades y otras chicas más alejadas, cuchicheaban entre ellas, divertidas.

Shintaro no pudo evitar sentirse curioso, y es que ver tanto alboroto en la mañana de por si, era extraño. Y más extraño era el hecho de que la gran mayoría se juntara para ver a alguien, en este caso al fastidioso azabache que se sentaba a su lado. Kazunari tenía la mala costumbre de llamar la atención innecesariamente.

― ¡Que no! ― Exclamó una chica, la cual muy a pesar de ser compañera suya no sabía su nombre, aunque este era un detalle que se repetía con la gran mayoría y tampoco era que le interesara.― Takao-kun, realmente esto es importante, ¿No puedes hacer un gesto más... _sexy_?

El menor simplemente se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo en lo que dejaba salir una queja de su garganta.― Es fácil decirlo... ― La chica frente a él lo miro ciertamente irritada, bajando la cámara fotográfica que sostenía entre sus manos y colgaba de una cinta sobre su cuello.

― Solo inténtalo.― bufó la joven, señalando le, un simple "_Vaaale~"_ demasiado cansado salió de los labios de quien era base y ahora, parecía estar haciendo de modelo de una compañera de clases.

Le temblaba la mano, sus ojos se entre cerraban con rabia mal disimulada ante la escena. Demonios, realmente Midorima odiaba sentirse molesto por razones tan estúpidas como lo eran esas, y es que si, era absurdo molestarse simplemente porque Takao llamaba la atención de las personas, no es como si no supiera que el de ojos de halcón resultaba ser alguien agradable. Pero también sabia que aquello _no le gustaba. _

Era un celoso.

Un maldito desconfiado que no le gustaba ver a la persona que le gusta tan a gusto con otros. Y también era un tsundere, por lo tanto jamás admitiría sentirse de esa manera.

Acomodando sus gafas se fue acercando. Al principio, al quedar a unos pasos del azabache se dio cuenta de que este estaba demasiado entusiasmado frente al aparato fotográfico de la pelinegra, y de que algo sobresalía innecesariamente de su cabello. Orejas; negras, grandes y puntiagudas sobre la cabeza de Kazunari. En algún pequeño rinconcito de su cabeza que no creía que existía, tuvo que admitir que aunque fueran orejas del animal que mas odiaba, a Takao le quedaban y, de alguna manera le hacían ver ¿bien?

Si, estúpidamente bien.

― Shintaro-kun, ¿podrías prestarle tus gafas...? ― indicó la chica al recién llegado, los otros compañeros le quedaron observando, comentarios como _"¿Takao con gafas, es enserio?" _o sobre lo agradable que sería verlo así, se hicieron presentes en lo que Midorima se acercaba.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Takao? ― preguntó el peliverde irritado, Takao se alzo de hombros al cabo de unos segundos.

― ¿No es obvio? ― señalo el base. ― Miyuki-chan me pidió un favor, algo para su club o algo así.

― Entiendo.― no, la verdad era que no entendía nada.

― Shintaro-kun, las gafas...― repitió la de cabello negro, el megane sin ganas de discutir o siquiera enfadarse asintió, dejando sus lentes sobre la mano extendida de la chica.

Una nueva sesión de fotos. Ahora, Midorima tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de querer salir de ese lugar arrastrando a Takao consigo, porque sabía que si seguía sus impulsos esa ocasión, definitivamente quedarían en una situación no apta para menores.

Y teniendo en cuenta que ya lo descubrieron aquella mañana, no dudaría en que su maldita mala suerte tampoco lo ayudaría en esa ocasión.

Tal vez simplemente tendría que soportar y esperar a que la suerte le sonría de nuevo. Quizás así, podrían utilizar aquellas orejas de gato en algo mucho mas ingenioso y que seguramente, ambos disfrutarían.

* * *

><p>Cabe decir que el Doujinshi que se menciono es una de mis tantas porquerías de mi imaginación, que se volvió un libro... con dibujos y para colmo con escenas porno (?). Ya dije una vez que me imaginaba a Yuu haciendo de las suyas así que, pues eso, simplemente no pude evitarlo cuando me llego la idea. xD<p>

Siento las faltas de ortografía, pero el corrector de Google no me ayuda mucho y estar con el diccionario cada minuto también es fastidioso. úwu -Soy pobre y no tengo Word, joder- xD

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews;<strong>

**Monica: **Kazunari también es mi personaje favorito *-* Es por eso que suelo leer casi cualquier cosa mientras le incluyan. -aunque terminan rompiendo OTP, y a veces no gusta, tengo un trauma con el HimuTaka y el MiyaTaka (?)- Me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo. See You!

**Ina: **Si, pareció ser un buen cumpleaños para Kazu. Lastima que sus caderas no pueden decir lo mismo~. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Fujimy: **Oh, de nada~. Supongo... xD ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Usando Kigurumis

**Advertencias:**_OoC y un OC. Fluffy! _

_*Los Kigurumis son trajes de animales de cuerpo completo. _

* * *

><p><strong>11. Usando Kigurumis.<strong>

Se removió sobre su silla, incomodo. Su libreta de apuntes sobre la mesa carente de ellos, sostenía su lápiz sobre su mano izquierda, descansando su cabeza sobre su palma derecha, observando el pizarrón donde su profesor de biología parecía explicar algunas cosas, pero a pesar de que veía como el hombre hablaba, no podía escucharlo. Midorima estaba demasiado distraído como para prestar atención ahora.

Y es que, esa mañana había discutido con su hermana menor. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacían, no dejaba de ser frustrante. Discutir con alguien con quien convives todos los días siempre es disgustante.

_"Que egoísta que eres... hermano..."_

Un resoplido, giró el lápiz sobre su mano y dirigió su mirada al pupitre de al lado. Takao a diferencia de él, tenía la vista al frente, anotando lo que sea que estuviera diciendo el profesor en esos momentos, intercalando su vista hacía al pizarrón y su libreta.

Recordó nuevamente a su hermana.

Había despertado por la madrugada, tenía la garganta seca y se le apetecía en esos momentos un vaso de agua, alcanzó sus gafas para luego levantarse. Fue cuando caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las escaleras que escucho leves sollozos, sollozos que provenían únicamente del cuarto de Yuu.

Tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, entrando al femenino cuarto de su hermana menor, solo para notar como, cohibida, la chica sollozaba apretando la almohada contra su rostro. Dolida. Midorima comprendió entonces lo que sucedía, no era idiota como para no notarlo, ademas sabía que el hecho de encontrarla así era, sin duda, culpa suya.

Por que cuando se trataba de Kazunari, las cosas siempre iban mal para los dos hermanos. Y Midorima lo sabe, y aun así no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabe lo mucho que Yuu sigue apreciando al azabache, por mucho que aceptara lo de ellos y se divirtiera realizando dibujos de ambos por ocio, sabía también lo que le costaba asumir que el chico que le gustaba estaba saliendo con alguien más. Para colmo, con su hermano. Era inevitable entonces, que se comportara como una adolescente con el corazón roto.

_"¿¡Por qué de todas las personas tuviste que fijarte en Kazu-nii!?"_

En esos momentos, Shintaro no pudo evitar divagar en lo dicho. Después de estar saliendo alrededor de dos años apenas y se formulaba esa pregunta. De millones y millones de alternativas, de personas diferentes y de momentos variados. De tantas posibilidades y situaciones distinta, y sin embargo, y aún así, tuvo que enamorarse justamente de Takao.

Chasqueó la lengua, con fastidio. No sabe que le vio a ese chico, es a la única conclusión a la que su mente distraída llega. Se fijo en Takao porque era, simplemente inevitable, no importaba lo egoísta que sonara. _"El destino..." _se dijo, y es que llegar a una explicación más lógica que esa se le hacía imposible.

Se le subieron los colores a la cara apenas y cayo en cuenta de los pensamientos vergonzosos que adornaban su mente.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado, llamando la atención perdida del megane. Midorima dio un salto sobre su puesto, alzando la mirada, el lápiz cayo al suelo debido al susto.

― ¿Pasa algo Midorima?

Takao del otro lado se estaba conteniendo en estallar en risas, y es que ver a Shin-chan a punto de ser regañado no era algo de todos los días. Definitivamente parecía que disfrutaba de aquello. El profesor de biología frunció mas sus gruesas cejas, que si no fuera por la diminuta separación visible, realmente parecería un uniceja.

― No, no es nada...― negó Shintaro, ajustando sus gafas. Se le notaba nervioso; y a Kazunari verlo actuar de esa manera no podía parecerle mas gracioso.

― ¿De verdad? ― dijo, para luego señalar ― Ni siquiera has abierto el texto, y por lo visto, tampoco has apuntado algo de lo que llevo hablando...― un bufido, y con el libro que el hombre mayor sostenía se limito a darle un ligero golpe sobre la cabeza. ― No me decepciones, Midorima.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para continuar con la clase interrumpida.

Un papelito hecho bolita llego a su cabeza, frunció el ceño para dirigirse al de ojos de halcón, quien ignorando la divertida mueca de enfado que Shin-chan hacía mantenía la vista sobre su texto, continuando con la lectura que en algún momento habían iniciado.

Desdoblo el papel arrugado, un mensaje escrito apresurado y un dibujo rápido de una carita carcajeándose.

_"¡Me matas Shin-chan! Te han pillado en las nubes, ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando!? _  
><em>Venga~ ¡tienes que contarme luego!"<em>

Masculló. Ahora tendría que inventarse algo para contarle a Kazunari si quería que éste le prestara los apuntes de ese día.

...

Aburrido.

Demasiado para su gusto. Pero no puede hacer nada, la casa está vacía y aun así siente que de tantas cosas por hacer, no hay realmente nada que sea de su gusto. Dejo el libro que leía sobre la mesita de noche a su lado, desde hace mucho que no avanzaba página alguna y es que el libro que era para entretenerlo lograba todo lo contrario. Se levanto de su cama, donde había permanecido hace más de unas horas, en estado vegetal, leyendo el título del primer capítulo del aburrido texto. Se dirigió a ver la hora, pasaba del medio día de ese sábado, no tenía planes, no tenía que estudiar y no tenía nada que hacer.

Solo quedarse en casa, sin hacer algo realmente productivo.

Paseándose por su habitación llego frente a su escritorio, tan pulcro y ordenado como de costumbre, solo algo estaba fuera de lugar. La libreta de Kazunari que le había prestado el día anterior aun permanecía abierta sobre su escritorio.

Una idea entonces cruzó por su cabeza.

Tomó la libreta entre sus manos, y se alcanzó el móvil que mantenía cargando a un lado, guardándolo en sus bolsillos. Una bufanda para el frió clima, se calzo sus zapatillas y salió de casa, guardando sus llaves luego de cerrar la puerta.

Eso sería mucho mejor que aburrirse en casa.

...

Tocó el timbre de la casa del base, una, dos... cinco veces. Sin parecer demasiado impaciente porque alguien le abriera la puerta. Se quedo un momento de pie, esperando. La chillona voz de una chica alegando que ya iba y el sonido de pasos apresurados hasta llegar a la puerta.

― ¡Ah, Shin-kun!― una sonrisa le recibió, con gusto fue a abrirle la puerta al megane. ― ¿Vienes a ver a Kazu?, no sé si le guste verte ahorita, pero por mi eres bienvenido~.

Risueña, Aki le comentó. Algo pequeña para tener quince, cabello azabache, recogido en dos coletas y con dos hebillas recogiendo los mechones traviesos que caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos grisáceos, un poco más claros que los de Kazunari. Un polerón ancho, con la frase _"I love Hawks_" impreso en letras negras sobre la blanca prenda, unas calzas negras con unos short encima.

Risitas de por medio, en lo que cruzaban el umbral. Midorima se preguntaba ahora, por qué según Aki, el base no querría verlo.

― Mi hermano se está cambiando, puedes esperarlo en la sala.― señaló, el mayor asintió dirigiéndose al cuarto señalado.― ¿Has almorzado ya, Shin-kun?

― No eh tenido tiempo...― miente, acomodando sus gafas sin mirar a la menor. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, lo sabe, pero su madre se ha ido sin dejar algo preparado y Yuu se había mandado a cambiar, con el dinero del almuerzo. Midorima es realmente un caos en el arte de la cocina, por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado antes de envenenar a alguien.

― Hoy le toca cocinar a Kazunari, puedes quedarte si quieres~.

Asintió, y entonces la joven se retiro dando saltitos a terminar de ordenar algunas cosas de su alcoba. Shintaro se sentó sobre el sofá de la sala, sobre la mesa un montón de revistas regadas, una sobre la otra; la mayoría eran sobre modas, vestimentas para la temporada, en la portada de una, un rubio modelo que conocía, por desgracia suya. La única revista de Basketball, sobre todas las demás, con unas tijeras sobre ellas apunto de caer sobre un extremo. La tomó, era de la semana pasada durante los pocos partidos de entrenamientos que tuvieron, _Shuutoku_ ocupaba las primeras páginas, pero en cada página que avanzaba, notaba que las fotografías de su equipo siempre había alguien que faltaba.

― Si estás buscando a Kazu no lo encontraras hay...― dijo Aki, apoyada por detrás del sofá observando la revista junto con el megane. ― Ya los recorté a todos~

Sabía que Aki tenía_ algo _con Kazunari, un _algo_ que no sabe como señalarlo más que como una _ligera obsesión de hermana menor_, Takao siempre le comentaba de lo empalagosa que resultaba ser aveces con él. Un ligero gruñido junto con pasos acercándose, Aki parece emocionada y Shintaro, dejando la revista sobre la mesa, se voltea para esperar al chico que se asomaba por la sala.

― ¡Está es la última vez que apuesto contigo! ― el grito avergonzado de Takao resuena por la casa, se asoma por el umbral de la sala, con la mirada baja.― Si le cuentas a alguien juro que-... ¿eh? ¿¡Shin-chan!?

Takao se quería morir ahí mismo..., literalmente.

Abochornado, trataba de pronunciar algo, pero nada coherente salía de su garganta. Tenía el rostro rojo hasta las orejas, y, Midorima no pudo evitar pensar en la faceta adorable que estaba observando. Su rostro avergonzado, junto con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillosos, los cuales trataba de ocultar con la capucha de aquel _Kigurumi_ de halcón. Y es que ese disfraz de cuerpo entero de un halcón, parecía ser bastante acorde para el base.

Aki chillo y Midorima ajusto sus gafas para ocultar la mueca ladeada que había formado sus labios.

― ¡No te queda para nada mal Kazu!, ¿verdad, Shin-kun?

Midorima asintió, de acuerdo.

― ¡Hasta dan ganas de violarte, hermano!, ¿verdad, Shin-kun?

Nuevamente asintió, esta vez, inconsciente.

― No te muevas Kazu, que voy por la cámara~.

Takao chasquea la lengua después de que la pelinegra se retira, tratando de olvidar el bochorno y enfrentar a la inoportuna visita que le había caído ese día.

― ¿Y?, ¿qué haces aquí Shin-chan?― Cuestiona, llevándose un brazo detrás de su cabeza. Midorima sobre el sofá ajusta sus gafas -disimulando el hecho de haberse quedado mirándolo como un bobo, y con la mano contraria levanta la libreta de apuntes del halcón. ― Ya~ ¿y no pudiste llamar antes...?

― No tuve tiempo, Bakao.― Gira la mirada para que no se le note la mentira.― De todas maneras, no sabía que tenias ese tipo de pasatiempos...― señaló― Esas son cosas de niñas.

― ¡Ya lo sé! ― los colores volvieron a su rostro, Midorima no puede evitar mirarle divertido, pocas son las veces que puede observar al base avergonzado.― Pero, perdí una apuesta con esa mocosa... como sea, ¿Te quedas a almorzar Shin-chan?

El escolta no puede evitar una mueca ladeada. Y es que ese sábado que parecía ser tan aburrido, de repente comenzó a ser un día bastante interesante. No todos los días se podía ver a Takao vestido de halcón, en una faceta tan jodidamente adorable.

* * *

><p>Y espero que les haya gustado para ser el último capitulo que pienso hacer de éste desafío~<br>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo!

.

Nah, mentira no es el último, aun tienen mucho Fluff que aguantar con estos dos. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. Lamento las faltas de ortografía y el haber tardado tanto con esté Cap. el cual, ni siquiera me gusto como quedo. xD A ver si algún día me tomo la molestia de arreglarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.<strong>

**Moly; **Takao de gatito es un coqueto~ Ojalas y Yuu nos comparta el libro, dudo si que sea gratis~ xD ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

**Ina; **Pff, de seguro que abusa con el precio del Dou. Oha-Asa mas que una mujer ordinaria que lee el horóscopo parece ser un dios xD No puede ser que cada vez que _dice que tendrá un mal día,_ justamente _tiene un mal día. _Takao es un amor de personaje~ ¡Me alegra de que te guste esta cosa~! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar Review~.

**Monica; **Insisto, con el _HimuTaka_, tengo un trauma. xD -Digo, es tan crack, pero es popular, y todo lo que leo de ellos, siempre quedan juntos después de que a Kazunari le jodieran el corazón.- Si hablamos de parejas crack, a mi me gusta el KagaTaka y el AkaTaka. x'D Tu también me caes muy bien~ Muchas gracias por leer y dejar Review. Saludos.

**Fujimy; **En parte, si es una fujoshi. xD De todas formas, ¿Quién no querría darle a ese azabache, y mas, si tiene oreja de gatos? ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar Review!


End file.
